Eine etwas andere Realität 2
by sevenofmine
Summary: Ari und Theresa sind immernoch auf freiem Fuß und haben auch schon ihren nächsten Auftrag. Spannender und gefährlicher als die erste FanFiction dieser Serie...erneut: es geht wieder größten Teils nur um Ari und seine Freundin. Besonders für Ari-Fans...
1. Charles Burton

**Teil 2 der Ari-konzentrierten FanFiction: Zur Erinnerung, alle Namen sind geändert, daher heißt Ari hier auch Takar mit Nachnamen.**

**Dieser Teil wird spannender, brutaler, gefährlicher und beinhaltete auch mehr... "Bett-Szenen" um es zu umschreiben und wird daher auch mit M vorsichtshalber gewertet. Es wird aber nie (soweit ich mich erinnere) eine wirkliche Szene beschrieben, aber mit dem M-Rating gehe ich auf noch mal sicher.**

Kapitel 1

**Charles Burton** verließ das Hotel, blickte nach links und ging die rechte Straße hinunter. Er betrat das Chinarestaurant an der Ecke und grüßte die Bedienung, die junge Chinesin führte ihn zum Tisch, wo bereits drei weitere Männer saßen, alle im Anzug. Er grüßte und setzte sich.

**Charles Burton** war Besitzer einer erfolgreichen amerikanischen Automarke und bereits Milliardär. Er war 53 Jahre alt und hatte eine 49 Jahre alte Frau, Julie Burton. Zusammen hatten sie einen achtzehn jährigen Sohn, Luke, der zurzeit in Hamburg, Deutschland, Germanistik studierte. Luke sprach fließend Deutsch und hatte sich, entgegen dem Willen seines Vaters in der deutschen Universität eingeschrieben. Inzwischen hatte Charles akzeptiert, dass sein Sohn so weit weg lebte und ihr Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis hatte sich bereits gebessert.

**Es war Donnerstag** und Charles war zu einer Pressekonferenz eingeladen, nach dem Mittagessen mit drei chinesischen Kunden, die eine Firma leiteten, die Autoersatzteile herstellte, und um Punkt drei Uhr saß er vor unzähligen Reportern und Mikrofonen und wurde von Fragen bombardiert. Er hatte erst gestern sein neuestes Modell vorgestellt, der Sitaram 480 X, ein Auto mit nur acht Litern pro hundert Kilometern, welches bereits in vier Farben, violett, dunkelblau, dunkelgrün und weiß erhältlich war. „Eine Frage nach der anderen", sagte er laut und die Reporter verstummten schlagartig. „So", sagte er, „erst die Fragen, die nichts mit dem Sitaram 480 X zu tun haben."

**In den folgenden drei Stunden** erklärte er, warum er seit über zwanzig Jahren mit seiner Frau verheiratet war, warum sie glücklich waren, warum ihr Sohn in Deutschland studierte, warum er selbst kein Deutsch, sondern nur Englisch, teilweise Chinesisch und Spanisch sprach und wie besonders der neue Sitaram war und welche Fortschritte man gegenüber dem Sitaram 375 C gemacht hatte.

**Um halb acht** verließ Charles das Gebäude und stieg in seinen schwarzen Sitaram 278 R ein und ließ sich von seinem Chauffeur nach Hause bringen. Um halb zehn schlief er bereits und am nächsten Tag schaute er die neun Uhr Nachrichten, als er und seine Frau frühstückten. Der neue Batman-Film hatte wieder Millionen in die Kassen gespielt, China war noch immer überbevölkert, wurde jedoch langsam von Indien abgelöst, deren Einwohnerzahl noch immer stieg und das Wetter bleib kalt, wie immer. In den Zeitungen wurde vom neuen Automodell berichtet, in San Francisco wurden mehrere Kriminelle nach einer Schießerei in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus festgenommen und Amerika plante immer noch keine neuen Weltraumflüge, der Mars war noch immer unbesiedelt, von einigen Sonden abgesehen. Um zehn Uhr fuhr Charles zur Arbeit, kaufte sich vorher noch einen Espresso im Pappbecher und stieg aus dem Wagen, um das siebenstöckige Arbeitsgebäude zu betreten. Dabei wurde er ausversehen von einem Mann angerempelt, er verschüttete seinen Espresso. „Entschuldigung", murmelte der Mann und eilte weiter, während Charles sich ärgernd die Treppen des Gebäudes hinauf stieg, einen leeren Pappbecher in der Hand. Der Mann, der ihn ausversehen angerempelt hatte, war Terry Shand.

**Terry Shand** war Angestellter bei der Bank of Washington und hatte als hohes Tier bei der Bank auch viele Feinde, die ihm seine Aktien anvertraut hatten und die er enttäuscht hatte. Vor fünf Jahren gab es eine Krise in der Bank und viele Kunden hatten ihr Geld verloren, auch wenn der Richter Terry für unschuldig befunden hatte. Es war Freitag, Terry war froh, dass bald Wochenende war, morgen fuhr er in den Wald, um zu angeln. Angeln war ein großes Hobby von ihm, er mochte die Natur und hatte dort Zeit und Ruhe.

**Es war Samstag,** der 21. Januar im Jahre 2012. Terry saß auf einem Steg, hielt eine Angel in der Hand, hatte einen mit Wasser gefüllten Eimer neben sich und bewunderte die Natur. Er hatte Ruhe, dachte über sein Leben nach. Er hatte sich vor drei Jahren von seiner Frau scheiden lassen, sie war vor zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, der Täter hatte Fahrerflucht begangen, war jedoch zwei Stunden später in seinem Wagen erschossen aufgefunden worden. Kinder hatte er nicht, er wollte keine. Er schaute sich um, es war früh morgens, die Sonne bestrahlte die Natur, durch den Wald. Es war einfach nur schön, so früh hier zu sein, alleine. Jedenfalls dachte er, dass er alleine war. Er wusste nicht, dass noch zwei weitere Personen in der Nähe waren, nur eine halbe Meile entfernt, aber ihm näher kamen. Diese zwei Personen orteten Terrys Handy und konnten somit seine Position auf zehn Meter bestimmen, denn Terry selbst wusste nicht, dass sein Handy über einen GPS-Chip verfügte, da er nicht sehr viel Ahnung von Technik hatte. Er war froh, wenn etwas funktionierte und wenn nicht, rief er einen seiner Freunde an, die meisten von denen konnten besser mit Computern umgehen.

**Fünfzehn Minuten später** hatte Terry den ersten Fisch gefangen, er schwamm jetzt in seinem hellblauen Eimer. Terry warf erneut die Angel aus. Fünfzig Meter weit weg, auf einem kleinen Hügel, saßen zwei Personen. Terry kannte die beiden nicht, er hatte jedoch gestern Morgen Zeitung gelesen. Er wusste nicht, dass diese beiden Personen bei der Massenverhaftung in einem Vorort von San Francisco dabei gewesen waren. Er wusste auch nicht, dass diese beiden Personen gestern Nachmittag nach Washington DC zurück geflogen waren und dass diese beiden Personen sehr fleißig in ihrem Beruf waren. Was Terry jedoch wusste, war, dass er sehr viele Feinde hatte. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der Unfall mit seiner Exfrau kein Unfall gewesen war und dass der Mörder seiner Frau von jemand erschossen wurde, der seine Spuren verwischen wollte, da der Mörder ein Anfänger gewesen war. Die zwei Personen, die er jetzt angeheuert hatte, waren keine Anfänger und somit nicht in Gefahr, Probleme mit ihrem Auftragsgeber zu bekommen. Terry kannte diesen Auftragsgeber, er wusste jedoch nicht, dass dieser jemand sehr nachtragend war. Diese Person hatte vor einigen Jahren viel Geld verloren und gab Terry die Schuld daran.

**Diese Person** lebte seit einem Jahr in Lawton, Oklahoma. Diese Person wurde gerade von einer Truppe FBI-Agenten festgenommen, wegen Mordes und Auftrag zum Mord. Jedoch konnten diese Agenten den Mord an Terry Shand nicht verhindern. Auch konnten sie die Mörder nicht finden, diese beiden entwischten fünfundfünfzig geschulten und trainierten FBI-Agenten, die ein zwei Quadratkilometer großes Waldstück komplett durchforstet hatten, die Mörder jedoch übersahen. Diese Mörder hatten Insider im FBI, die sie durchließen. Aber nur, weil sie es sollten. George Burton wusste, dass Valentina und Dean die Mörder passieren ließen, denn Theresa war auf einer Undercovermission. Ihr Auftrag war es, Ari Takar hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen. Theresa und Ari waren wieder in Washington, sie hatten auch schon ihren nächsten Auftrag erledigt.

**Es war Samstagabend,** Valentina und Dean lagen zusammen auf der Couch in Deans Wohnzimmer, im Fernseher lief gerade der Abspann von „2012". Paul kam herein. Drei Stunden später lagen alle drei nackt in Deans Bett, Valentina in der Mitte, Dean links und Paul rechts von ihr. Es war zwei Uhr nachts und Valentina schlief, an Deans Seite gekuschelt, ihre rechte Hand lag noch auf Pauls Taille. Paul legte seine Hand auf Deans Taille und stand langsam auf. Dean lächelte, als er Paul in sein Zimmer gehen sah. Er vermisste Theresa, sie war schon seit vier Monaten auf Mission, sie hatten nur sehr wenig Zeit, sich zu sehen. Gestern Nacht hatten sie sich ungestört treffen können, in San Francisco, am Tag danach waren Paul, sein Zwillingsbruder Dean, Valentina, Theresas Zwillingsschwester, Monica und Sharon, die beiden Mitbewohnerinnen von Valentina, zurück nach Washington gekommen. Morgen früh fing wieder ihre Arbeit an, mit dem monatlichen Fitnesstest. Valentina öffnete die Augen, ihr schlaf war immer sehr leicht, Dean küsste sie auf den Mund und sie schliefen beide wieder ein. Paul lag im Nebenzimmer alleine auf dem Bett, hielt die Kette in der Hand, die er Theresa geschenkt hatte, vor sieben Jahren. Sie hatte ihm die gleiche Kette geschenkt, die gleiche. Dean und Valentina besaßen ebenfalls diese Kette. Silberfarben und zwei ellipsenförmige Bilder passten in den kleinen, aufklappbaren Metallanhänger. Dean hatte Paul und Valentina als Bilder dort, Valentina Theresa und Dean. Paul steckte Theresas Kette wieder in die Schublade seines Nachttischschränkchens, diese Kette zeigte ein Bild von ihm und Valentina. Er holte seine Kette heraus, mit den Bildern von Dean und Theresa. Theresa hatte schwarze Haare und lächelte ihn an. Sie war hübsch und seit sieben Jahren mit Paul zusammen. Sie war Pauls erste Freundin, jedoch hatten sie eine offene Partnerschaft. Mit ihr hatte Paul seinen ersten Kuss, sein erstes Mal gehabt, sie war die einzige Person, die er wirklich verstand, liebte, er konnte ihr alles verzeihen, er beschützte sie vor allem und jetzt hatte er unheimliche Angst um sie. Sie war alleine auf einer Undercovermission, täuschte einem Profikiller Liebe vor, begab sich in die Unterwelt, all dies war ziemlich gefährlich für eine siebzehnjährige, deren Deckleben nur aus Lügen bestand. Sie gab vor neunzehn zu sein, gegenüber Ari war sie offen, täuschte dies jedoch auch nur vor und lügte, indem sie die Wahrheit erzählte. Dean und Paul hatten es zwar auch nicht leicht gehabt, als ihre Eltern starben, als die beiden sieben Jahre alt waren, aber sie waren älter als Valentina und Theresa und sie waren besser mit allem klar gekommen, sie hatten nicht so schreckliches erlebt wie ihre Freundinnen.

**Es war Samstagnacht** und George Burton saß noch im Büro und schrieb Berichte über die Vorfälle in San Francisco. Vor ihm lag eine offene Akte, ein Bild lag darin, ein sechsjähriges Mädchen, mittellange, schwarze Haare, schwarze Pupillen, schlank, viel zu dünn, sie lächelte nicht. Das Foto verdeckte den größten Teil des Berichtes über ihr Leben, die Überschrift war klar zu sehen: Annika Palmer. Direkt unter ihrer Akte lag die Akte ihrer Schwester, Vanessa. George wusste, dass er sie beide nur ausnutzte und dass sie nicht stark genug waren, er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Annika auf diese Mission zu schicken, als sie bereits Theresa hieß und zehn Jahre alt war. Sie hatte schon ihren ersten Freund, George hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Beziehung so lange halten würde, das war jetzt schon sieben Jahre her. Auf der ersten Mission war Theresa missbraucht, geschlagen, getreten, vergewaltigt und angeschossen worden, man könnte es auch so auffassen, dass Theresa ihren Freund betrogen hätte. Andererseits hatte sie nie eine Wahl gehabt und Paul verzieh ihr.

**Ein Jahr **nach ihrer Mission hatte Paul mit Theresa sein erstes Mal. Er war erst dreizehn gewesen, sie erst elf, aber für beide fühlte es sich richtig an. Wenn die Kindheit zu gefährlich war, musste man schnell erwachsen werden. Wenn man das nicht tat, starb man. Das war die einfachste Grundregel des Lebens, die erste Regel, die man lernte.

**Monica** lag schon zu Hause in ihrem Bett, während Sharon noch auf dem Campus war. Sie half ihrer Freundin Diana Evans mit den Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag. Diana war Ausbilderin und trainierte die Sportlichkeit der neuen Rekruten. Die Gruppe von zwölf Leuten hatte schon die ersten drei Tage des Aufbautrainings überstanden. Sie schätzte, dass nur fünf es bis zur Grundausbildung schafften und höchstens zwei diese bestanden. Diana hatte das letzte Übungsgewehr im Schrank platziert und schloss ihn ab. Sharon stand hinter ihr, flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Weißt du, wir sind hier ganz alleine. Niemand ist mehr da. Niemand könnte uns hören." Sharon war Diana ganz nahe, Diana lächelte: „Und du weißt, dass ich mich im Bett wohler fühle. Was ist, wenn einer meiner Rekruten uns sieht?" „No risk, no fun", erwiderte Sharon, als Diana sich umdrehte und sie küsste. Sie lachte und sie gingen beide vom Übungsgelände. Diana wohnte auch auf dem Campus, in der Nähe des Hauptgebäudes. Der Campus selbst war riesig und umfasste sechs mal siebeneinhalb Kilometer, mit Wohn-, Gäste- und Trainingsanlagen, sowie das riesige Hauptgebäude und etliche Nebengebäude. Die Trainingsanlagen bestanden aus mehrere Turnhallen, mit Duschen und Umkleiden, für verschiedene Sportarten, auch viele Kampfsportarten, Sportplätze (400m-Bahnen, innerhalb befanden sich Plätze zum Kugelstoßen, Hoch- und Weitsprung), eine Halle für Boxen, Ringen und ähnliche Sportarten, Wiesen und Waldanlagen für Querfeldein- oder Langstreckenläufe, einen Schießplatz und einen riesigen Wald mit nachgebauten Siedlungen für Trainingssimulationen, an denen die Agenten regelmäßig teilnahmen.

**Das Hauptgebäude** umfasste verschiedene Abteilungen, wie Besichtigungsräume, Gästebereiche, Verhörräume, Büros, Informatikräume, Konferenzräume, Ausbildungsräume, Überwachungsgebäude, Räume für Undercover- und Großeinsätze zur Koordination, Missionsvorbereitungsräume, Arbeitsräume, Entspannungsräume und vieles mehr.

**Nebengebäude **waren unter anderem der Gefängnisbereich, wo niemand länger als 100 Std. verbringen durfte, während man für Verhöre wartete, eine Kantine, das Missionsvorbereitungsgebäude, Schnelleinsatzgebäude (für kurzzeitig geplante Einsätze), Polizei, Notarzt und Feuerwehr, Gebäude für Rekruten in der Ausbildung und Gebäude, die wenig Grundfläche hatten, aber fünf bis sieben Etagen und somit mehrzweckmäßig genutzt wurden.

**Paul** starrte auf seine Kette, Theresa lächelte ihn an, ihre tiefschwarzen Augen schauten ihn direkt an. Er legte sich auf die Seite, die Kette in der linken Hand, mit der rechten berührte er ihr Gesicht. Paul fing an, leise zu weinen.

**Bitte reviewt diese Story.**


	2. Ari und Theresa

Kapitel 2

**Theresa und Ari** waren beide in ihrer Wohnung in Washington DC. Sie saßen zusammen vor dem Computer im Keller des Hauses und lasen die E-Mails von James Gibson, ein FBI-Agent, dessen Ziel es war, Ari zu töten, da Ari eine seiner Agentinnen, Amy Denning, erschossen hatte. „Keine neuen Hinweise", murmelte Ari. Ari schloss das E-Mailfenster und öffnete den Windowsexplorer, der sich in einem Fenster, das den Desktop von Gibsons Computer darstellte und welches den gesamten Bildschirm, ausschließlich der blauen Taskleiste, ausfüllte, befand. Gibson hatte zwar schwer umgehbare Firewalls installiert, aber da er nicht gut mit Computern umgehen konnte, waren sie zwar eine Herausforderung, aber nicht unlösbar zu umgehen. Theresa hatte die dazu nötige Software von ihrem Computer auf den Rechner im Keller ihres und Aris Hauses kopiert, sodass sie sowohl von ihrem Laptop, als auch dem von Ari und den beiden Computern, die fest in der Wohnung installiert waren, arbeiten konnten, da sie alle miteinander verknüpft waren, durch eine Internetverbindungen, die selbst für sehr erfahrene Hacker schwer zu knacken war. Und falls man sich doch in einen Computer hackte, bekam man keinen Zugriff auf einen der anderen drei Rechner. „Dann lass mal sehen, was Gibson in letzter Woche so gemacht hat", sagte Ari und öffnete den Ordner mit dem Titel „Eigene Dateien", der etliche Unterordner führte. Windows XP war ein sehr altes Auslaufmodell, heutzutage nicht mehr im Handel erhältlich, aber gut und effizient, man musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht irreparabel beschädigt wurde, sonst musste man auf neuere Betriebssysteme zurückgreifen. Beliebt, aber auch älter war Windows 7, Windows Vista war sehr schnell als „nicht so gut" eingestuft worden. Man hoffte, Microsoft würde bald ein neues System entwickeln, wie Windows 9 oder Windows 2012. Apple hatte sich noch immer nicht durchsetzen können, es blieb einfach zu schwer zu begreifen und mit den neuen Systemen von Microsoft steuerte Windows direkt auf eine Appleadaption hin und man erkannte schon teilweise Designähnlichkeiten. Linux wurde immer weiter vom Markt gedrängt, man konnte niemanden mehr danach fragen, es war immer mehr in Vergessenheit geraten.

**Ari und Theresa** hatten die neuen Dokumente schnell durchforstet, es waren die neuen Arbeitsberichte von ihm und seinem Team abgespeichert worden. Es war nichts Interessantes dabei. Sie beobachteten ihn, sein Team und ihre Computer schon seit längerer Zeit und Ari hatte sich immer sofort die Berichte über Amy's Tod runtergeladen. Ari schaltete den Computer und anschließend den Bildschirm aus. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute Theresa an. Morgen trafen sie sich mit einem neuen Kunden für einen neuen Auftrag.

**Um halb zwölf** gingen die beiden ins Bett. Vor vierundzwanzig Stunden waren sie noch in San Francisco gewesen und hatten Tayra und ihre Familie an Vladimir ausgeliefert, was jedoch schief gegangen war und der FBI das Gebäude gestürmt hatte. Theresa und Ari hatten sich getrennt, um nicht verfolg zu werden und hatten sich nach um fünf am Flughafen getroffen, um den nächsten Flug zurück zur Ostküste zu nehmen. Als sie um halb zwölf in Washington angekommen waren, wartete auch schon ein kleiner Auftrag, einfach zu erledigen. Ari hatte diesen Mann erschossen, der FBI war erneut aufgekreuzt, die beiden hatten jedoch fliehen können. Das waren zu viele Zufälle in vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ari glaubte nicht an Zufälle. „Wie hat uns der FBI eigentlich gefunden?", fragte er, als sie im Bett lagen, Theresa hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, sie trug wieder eine Stoffsporthose und ein T-Shirt einer deutschen Band, die sich „Die Toten Hosen" nannte. Ari hatte ein Hard Rock Café T-Shirt aus Tel Aviv an, es war eine Schwarz-Grau Version und er trug schwarze Boxershorts. „Vielleicht hatten sie einen Agenten unter Vladimirs Leuten oder irgendeinen der Trottel einen GPS-Chip untergeschoben." „Oder deine Schwester hat dein Handy geortet. Sie war schließlich auch dort. Sie war uns nachgeflogen, mit ihrem Freund, dessen Bruder und zwei ihrer WG-Mitbewohnerinnen." Theresa schaute auf. „Ich bin nicht dumm", sagte Ari, er lächelte nicht. Theresa lehnte sich wieder an Ari. „Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann sag es", erwiderte sie. Ari schwieg. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie verrieten Zweifel. „Wenn du es nicht warst, wie haben sie uns dann heute Morgen so schnell gefunden? Wir waren kaum in San Francisco, schon hatten wir Burton wieder am Hals." Theresa schaute Ari an, dann griff sie schnell nach ihrem Handy auf dem Nachttischschränkchen und tippte ihren Pin ein. Ari beugte sich von hinten über sie, um zu sehen, was sie tat. „Burton hat wahrscheinlich meinen Ortungschip aktiviert, ich hatte ihn vergessen zu deaktivieren, nachdem ich Amsterdam verlassen hatte", erklärte sie und schaltete mit ein paar Codes die Einstellung „GPS System" auf „deaktivieren", sie klappte das Handy zu, legte es auf das Nachttischschränkchen und drehte sich wieder um. Ari kniete genau vor ihr, er war neunzehn Zentimeter größer und überragte sie. „Die Theresa die ich kenne vergisst nie etwas", sagte er. „Ich werde auch langsam älter", Theresa kniete sich hin, setzte sich aber nicht auf die Fersen, damit sie fast so groß war wie Ari. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihr glauben.

**Sie** war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, von Anfang an, ihre Augen strahlten Zuneigung aus, Vertrauen, Aufrichtigkeit und Vernunft. Noch einmal fragte er sich, was sie überhaupt hier zu suchen hatte, sie könnte als normale amerikanische Teenagerin durchgehen. Er besann sich, er wusste, dass sie gefährlich sein konnte, besonders wenn man sie provozierte, herausforderte oder ein spitze Bemerkung über ihr Alter machte, sie deswegen nicht ernst nahm, oder weil sie eine Frau war. Sie war eine Kämpferin, ihr nettes Aussehen verbarg einen harten Kern und eine schwarze Seele. Sie war das Mädchen, in das sich Ari verliebt hatte, er konnte sie nicht belügen, er konnte ihr auch nicht misstrauen. Ihre Geschichte war zu komplex, zu real, um erfunden zu sein, der FBI erstellte immer den gleichen Typ von Hintergrundstory, ihr Leben war real und ihre Erlebnisse Wirklichkeit, das spürte Ari, wenn sie von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählte. Sie erzählte niemandem etwas über ihre Vergangenheit, wenn sie ihm nicht vertraute. Sie erzählte nicht gerne über sich, sie wollte eine Frau mit Geheimnissen sein, jemanden, den man schlecht einschätzen konnte, sie ließ nur wenige in ihr wahres ich blicken. Und dass sie Ari ihre verwundbare Seite offenbarte, war schon Vertrauen genug. Normalerweise sah man in ihr eine kalte Mörderin ohne Gewissensbisse und voller Hass, doch Ari konnte tiefer blicken und sah ihren Schmerz und die offenen Wunden, die ihre Vergangenheit hinterlassen hatte. Er wollte sie küssen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie auf israelisch und nahm die Bettdecke, lag sich hin und deckte sich zu, dass Gesicht zum Nachttisch gedreht. Ari legte sich neben sie und murmelte ebenfalls „Gute Nacht", jedoch auf Deutsch.

**Es war acht** Uhr morgens und Valentina und Dean joggten in raschem Tempo über den abgesteckten Weg über den Campus. Es war ein Lauf gegen die Zeit, der monatliche Fitnesstest. Sie waren bereits seit zwölf Minuten unterwegs und hatten drei Meilen hinter sich gebracht. Es war ein Fünfzehn-Meilen-Querfeldeinlauf und die über dreihundert Agenten liefen in Zehnergruppen zeitversetzt. Wer in diesem oder einem der kommenden neun Tests, die über zwei Tage verstreut lagen, durchfiel, erwartete mehrere Fitnesskontrollen, die von Woche zu Woche anstrengender und gemeiner wurden. Alle Agenten des Campus' waren in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt worden, die Arbeit der Agenten beim Fitnesstest wurde immer von der anderen Gruppe übernommen, was enormen Stress mit sich trug. Es war ein kalter Montag, es war Januar und in Washington herrschte ozeanisches Klima. Mit anderen Worten es war arschkalt und alle Agenten liefen mit kurzen Shorts und T-Shirt, Handschuhen und einer Mütze.

**Um zwölf Uhr** waren Valentina, Dean und Paul auf dem Rasenfußballplatz und arbeiteten im Wechsel an Liegestützen und Sit-Ups. „Siebenundsechzig, achtundsechzig", schrie der Trainer. „Ihr seid viel zu langsam ihr faulen Büroratten, es wird Zeit, dass man euch Zeit, was es heißt, Amerika zu beschützen!" George Burton betrat den Rasen und stellte sich neben den Trainingsleiter. Er sprach leise zum ihm, keiner der dreiundvierzig Agenten konnte ihn hören, was zum Teil an den dicken Fellmützen lag, zum anderen am eisigen Wind oder daran, dass sich alle auf die Sit-Ups konzentrierten und fertig werden wollten, da sie nicht gerne auf gefrorenem Boden Bauchmuskelübungen machten.

**„Valentina Riddle,** Dean und Paul Thomson. Würdet ihr bitte hier her kommen?", schrie der Trainingsleiter und die drei hörten mit den Übungen auf und gingen auf den Leiter und Burton zu. Schweigend folgten sie dem Abteilungsleiter für Ausländische Operationen und Kooperation mit anderen Geheimdiensten in das Hauptgebäude.

**George Burton** öffnete eine Tür, die zu einem der vielen Vorbereitungsräume führte und wies die drei jungen Agenten an, sich an den großen Tisch in der Mitte zu setzten, er nahm vier Akten mit jeweils einem Top Secret-Stempel vom Tisch an der Wand des Raumes und setzte sich vor Kopf. Er teilte drei der Akten an die drei Agenten aus, die diese öffneten. Zuerst kam ein Blatt mit der üblichen Sicherheitsaufschrift, dass man die Dokumente nicht aus dem Gebäude entfernen dürfte, keine Bemerkungen und Notizen machen durfte und ähnliches, die drei kannten das schon. Auf der zweiten Seite war die Überschrift, sie lautete „2012 – 14 – Mission – FBI & CIA – Top Secret". „Erst die vierzehnte Mission dieses Jahr?", fragte Paul scherzend. „Sonst haben wir um diese Zeit doch schon mindestens dreißig raus!" „Wir haben einige Finanzprobleme", murmelte Burton. Unter der Missionskennzeichnung waren die Personen verzeichnet, die davon erfahren durften und diejenigen, die beteiligt waren. Unten stand fett gedruckt: „Missionsleiter: Dean und Paul Thomson". Dean zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Was-?", fragte er. Doch Burton schnitt ihm das Wort ab, „lass mich doch einfach mal erklären. Fragen beantworte ich später gerne. Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir damit so bald wie möglich anfangen können. Verstanden?" Die drei Agenten nickten.

**Das Treffen** war erfolgreich verlaufen und Theresa und Ari packten ihre Sache, da ihr Flugzeug bereits um zwölf Uhr nachts startete. Als die Koffer gepackt waren, sagte Ari: „Wir haben noch vier Stunden Zeit. Was sollen wir bloß machen, bis wir losfahren?" Sie mussten spätestens drei Stunden vor dem Flug einchecken, ihr Flug ging jedoch von Philadelphia und nicht von Washington, das heißt, sie mussten um vier Uhr am vereinbarten Treffpunkt in Washington DC sein, damit sie zum Flughafen gebracht wurden. Von dort aus flogen sie nach Europa und anschließend nach Asien. In Richtung Westen zu fliegen war zwar kürzer, aber ihr Auftraggeber vertraute nur Westeuropäischen Fluggesellschaften und da diese selten Flüge von der ostamerikanischen Küste nach Westchina anboten, hatte er für das Auftragskillerpärchen ein etwas längeren Flug in Richtung Osten gebucht, was die beiden nicht störte. Theresa und Ari hatten Zeit. Theresa lächelte und zog ihre dunkelrote, feingestrickte, langärmlige Weste aus, ihr blutrotes T-Shirt und ihre schwarze Jeans. Sie legte sich ins Bett und wartete, bis Ari sich auch ausgezogen hatte. Mit den Zähnen öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihr, nicht mit den Zähnen, ihre Unterhose aus. Von den Füßen küsste er sie, glitt weiter höher, küsste ihre Narbe, was sie nicht mochte, er aber immer wieder tat, weil er Theresa bewunderte und es ihm so leid tat, dass sie bereits solche Schmerzen erlitten hatte und ihre Narbe noch immer schmerzte, obwohl sie so jung war und so zerbrechlich. Er küsste ihren Mund, lag über ihr und streichelte ihr Brüste. Sie waren zart und er vergrub seine Hände unter ihr, führte sie nach unten und streichelte ihren Hintern. Sie tat dasselbe bei ihm und sie küssten sich. Schließlich streichelte Theresa Aris Rücken, seinen Nacken, seinen Hinterkopf und durch sein Haar, er mochte es und er tat es bei ihr auch, er wusste, dass sie es ebenfalls mochte. Er wusste vieles über sie, welche Vorlieben sie hatte und wann sie was bevorzugte, es hing von ihrer Stimmung ab. Er liebte sie.


	3. Valentina

Kapitel 3

***Top Secret***

Einsatzunterlagen für Valentina Riddle

Dieses Dokument/ Diese Akte ist durch ein Sicherungsetikett geschützt. Jeder Versuch, es aus dem Missionsvorbereitungsgebäude/ dem Campus/ diesem Raum zu entfernen, wird einen stillen Alarm im Überwachungsraum/ Überwachungstrakt auslösen. Keine Fotokopien, Notizen oder Bemerkungen machen.

Das folgende Dokument liegt in drei Versionen (Sprachen) vor: Englisch, Italienisch und Russisch. Die oben genannten Sicherheitsvorschriften liegen nur in Englischer Form vor. Sehr gute Englischkenntnisse und Grundwissen der italienischen Sprache werden für diesen Einsatz voraus gesetzt.

John Maxwell

John Maxwell wurde

Die Terrorgruppe

Über die von Lang Xing erwähnte Terrorgruppe ist außer den von ihm erwähnten Informationen nichts bekannt, weshalb die Äußerungen bezweifelt werden. Fakt ist, dass diese Gruppe 2011 einen Anschlag auf ein öffentliches Gebäude in Phoenix, Arizona geplant hatte und seitdem nicht mehr in Aktion getreten war. Über die aktuelle Mitgliederzahl ist nichts bekannt, jedoch nannte Lang Xing die Mitgliederzahl seiner Zelle, die sich zu dieser Zeit auf 14 Personen, inklusive ihm, belief. Ob diese Daten der Wahrheit entsprachen und ob diese Zahlen noch aktuell sind, ist unklar.

Salvador Angell

Beim geplanten Anschlag im Jahre 2011 in Phoenix, Arizona, wurde ein zweites vermutliches Mitglied der größtenteils unbekannten Terrorzelle von einer Videokamera in der Nähe des Tatortes aufgezeichnet. Dieses Mitglied ist ein bekannter italienischer Drogendealer mit dem Namen Salvador Angell. Er ist heute zweiunddreißig Jahre alt und wird wegen mehrfachen Mordes, Vergewaltigung und Drogenhandels in elf Ländern weltweit (Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Kolumbien, Brasilien, Spanien, Portugal, Deutschland, Frankreich, Niederlanden, Usbekistan, Kasachstan und das Vereinigte Königreich) gesucht.

Der Einsatz

Ein erfahrener Agent/ Eine erfahrene Agentin, der/ die möglichst jung sein soll, wird eine leer stehende Wohnung in Kirow, eine Stadt in Westasien, wo Lang Xing vermutet wird, beziehen. Sofern Lang Xing vor Ort ist, wird der Agent/ die Agentin sich mit ihm anfreunden und versuchen, in die Terrorzelle einzusteigen.

Ziel des Einsatzes

(1) Überprüfen, ob die von Lang Xing angedeutete Terrorzelle besteht und im eventuellen Fall des Bestandes einer gut organisierten und ernst zu nehmenden Organisation mit terroristischen Zielen Informationen besonders zur Vernichtung/ Auflösung dieser Organisation sammeln und gegebenenfalls wird diese Zelle/ Organisation aufgelöst/ nach Beendigung des Einsatzes weiterhin beobachtet.

(2) Mehr Informationen über Lang Xing sammeln, besonders über seine Herkunft, Familie, Aktivitäten und Vorgehensweise

Dieser Einsatz wurde ohne Vorbehalte von der Ethik-Kommission der CIA und des FBI genehmigt. Die Mission wird als mittelriskant eingestuft, weshalb der agierende Agent/ die agierende Agentin während des gesamten Einsatzes von den Einsatzleiter lokalisierbar sein muss, solange dies nicht die Ausführung der Mission oder den Agenten/ die Agentin gefährdet. Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss sich alle zwei Tage bei ihrer Einsatzleitung melden und mündlich Bericht erstatten. Dieser Einsatz wurde nicht von der russischen Regierung gestattet und muss deshalb im geheimen durchgeführt werden. Aufgrund des Risikos einer Entdeckung durch die zu unterwandernde Mission/ die russische Regierung werden die Einsatzleiter Kasan operieren, einer Stadt, die 200 Kilometer von der Einsatzstadt entfernt liegt. Im Fall einer Entdeckung wird der sofortige Rückzug in Betracht gezogen.

Voraussetzungen

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss unter fünfundzwanzig Jahre sein.

Für die Mission wird der Agent/ die Agentin den Nachnamen Penrose als Decknamen zur eigenen Sicherheit annehmen.

Der Agent / die Agentin wird für den Auftrag das Alter 18 Jahre annehmen, der Monat und der Tag des Geburtsdatums ändern sich nicht.

Für diesen Einsatz ist es dem Agenten/ der Agentin erlaubt, Alkohol zu trinken, selbst wenn er/ sie noch keine 21 Jahre alt sind, sofern der Einfluss des Alkohols unter keinen Umständen den Agenten/ die Agentin oder die Mission gefährden oder verzögern.

Die Einnahme von Drogen ist untersagt, es sei denn, der Agent/ die Agent wird zur Einnahme gezwungen oder es hängt die Fortführung der Mission davon ab. Bei jeglicher Einnahme wird der Agent/ die Agentin sich nach der Beendigung des Einsatzes rechtfertigen müssen. Eine Ausnahme ist die Erlaubnis des direkten und eines weiteren Vorgesetzten, die über die Fähigkeiten des Agenten/ der Agentin urteilen und ihr erlauben, in Situationen, bei der die Fortführung der Mission es verlangt, Drogen zu nehmen, solange das Urteilsvermögen des Agenten/ der Agentin nicht beeinträchtigt und dadurch niemand und nichts gefährdet wird.

Es werden keine Russischkenntnisse vorausgesetzt, jedoch sollte der Agent/ die Agentin an einen einwöchigen Spezialkurs für diesen Einsatz teilnehmen.

Für den Agenten/ die Agentin ist es vorteilhaft, mehrere Sprachen zu beherrschen.

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss fließend Englisch sprechen und Grundkenntnisse im Italienischen besitzen.

Für den Agenten/ die Agentin ist es vorteilhaft, bereits eine Sprache in nicht lateinischen Schriftzeichen zu beherrschen, mündlich, sowie schriftlich.

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss die Mindestvoraussetzungen für einen Undercoverauftrag erfüllen hinsichtlich des Fachwissens bezüglich Russlands, dem Drogenhandel, der Abwicklung krimineller Geschäfte, der von der CIA/ dem FBI verwendeten Technik, Sprengsatzbau- und entschärfung und der Agent/ die Agentin muss eine vom Campusarzt bescheinigte Fitnessbestätigung haben.

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss alle der oben genannten Voraussetzungen erfüllen.

Erfüllt er/ sie mindestens nicht ein oben genanntes Kriterium muss der Verteiler der Operationsaufgaben seine Entscheidung schriftlich rechtfertigen.

**Valentina** schloss die Akte. „Machst du es?", fragte Burton. „Ja", antwortete sie, als die Zwillinge ebenfalls ihre Akten schlossen und nickten. „Na schön", sagte Burton. „Ich habe bereits einen Intensivkurs Russisch für dich eingeplant, du wirst die diese Woche nichts anderes zu tun haben, als deine Sprachkenntnisse und deine Hintergrundgeschichte zu erlernen. Deine Freizeit wirst du mit sportlichen Aktivitäten verbringen, Russland ist ziemlich kalt in dieser Jahreszeit. Dean, Paul, ihr werdet auch beide einen Russischkurs belegen, jedoch werdet ihr es ein wenig langsamer angehen und ihr benötigt nicht dasselbe Fachvokabular wie Valentina." „Und was ist, wenn ich nein gesagt hätte?", fragte Valentina. „Dann hättest du Pech gehabt und ich hätte dich irgendwie dazu erpressen müssen. Hier hast du einen Plan für die jetzige Woche, dein Flugzeug nach Russland geht nächsten Montag. Deiner Schwester werde ich einen kleinen Online Sprachkurs schicken, damit eure Kenntnisse im Bereich Sprachen auf denselben Stand gebracht sind." George Burton verließ den Konferenzraum, nachdem er Valentina noch ein weiteres Blatt Papier gegeben hatte, welches in seiner Akte gelegen hatte.

***Top Secret***

Einsatzunterlagen für Valentina Riddle

Dieses Dokument/ Diese Akte ist durch ein Sicherungsetikett geschützt. Jeder Versuch, es aus dem Missionsvorbereitungsgebäude/ dem Campus/ diesem Raum zu entfernen, wird einen stillen Alarm im Überwachungsraum/ Überwachungstrakt auslösen. Keine Fotokopien, Notizen oder Bemerkungen machen.

Das folgende Dokument liegt in drei Versionen (Sprachen) vor: Englisch, Italienisch und Russisch. Die oben genannten Sicherheitsvorschriften liegen nur in Englischer Form vor. Sehr gute Englischkenntnisse und Grundwissen der italienischen Sprache werden für diesen Einsatz voraus gesetzt.

Hintergrundstory der Agentin Valentina Riddle für den Einsatz 2012 – 14 – Mission – FBI & CIA

Name der anzunehmenden Person: Valentina Penrose

Geburtsdatum: 1.1.1994

Geburtsort: Chicago, USA

Staatsangehörigkeit: US-Amerikanisch

Valentina Penrose wurde am 1.1.1994 in Chicago, USA, geboren. Sie ist Einzelkind und entwickelte sich schnell rebellisch und wurde oft gesetzesauffällig. Als sie neun Jahre alt war, fand man ihre Eltern erschossen in ihrer Wohnung, sie gibt zu, es selbst gewesen zu sein. Ihre Eltern Steve und Louise (gebürtig Hutton) Penrose waren beide nach Angaben der Polizei vorbestraft. (Für die Mission wurden gefälschte Akten ausgestellt.) Ihr Vater hatte bereits zwei Jahre im Gefängnis wegen Drogenhandels verbracht, war aber auf Bewährung frei gekommen. Valentina Penrose ist Einzelkind und kam mit neun Jahren in ein Waisenhaus. Trotz ihrer vielen Straftaten besuchte sie regelmäßig die Schule und aufgrund ihrer hervorragenden Leistungen machte sie bereits mit sechzehn Jahren ihren High School Abschluss. Anschließend verließ sie Chicago und nahm in der folgenden Zeit immer wieder kleinere schmutzige Jobs an und zog durch Amerika. Nachdem man ihr mehrere Morde nicht beweisen konnte, zog sie für ein halbes Jahr nach Deutschland, was der Grund für ihren leichten Akzent ist. (Dies wurde aufgrund des persönlichen Hintergrundes der Agentin eingefügt.) Letztes Jahr hat sie sich als Auftragsmörderin einen Namen gemacht und wird in Europa bereits gesucht. Aus diesem Grund entschließt sie sich, im Alter von 18 Jahren nach Russland zu ziehen, um dort weiterhin als Auftragsmörderin zu arbeiten. Sie nimmt jedoch auch gerne kleinere, einfache und schmutzige Jobs an, wenn die Bezahlung einigermaßen stimmt.

Wenn sie Aufträge ausführt ist sie nicht teuer und es ist garantiert, dass sie erfolgreich ist.

Für Valentina Penrose ist kein Auftrag zu schmutzig oder zu schlecht bezahlt.

Valentina Penrose besitzt die Eigenschaften einer kaltblütigen, rücksichtslosen, gewissenslosen, brutalen und grausamen Killerin, die vor keinen Mitteln zurückschreckt. Sie hat kein Mitgefühl, sollte aber mit ihrer Zielperson kooperieren und zu weitere Zielpersonen ein gutes Verhältnis aufbauen.

Diese Informationen dürfen von der Agentin während des Einsatzes ergänzt werden, solange dadurch keine Widersprüche oder Ungereimtheiten entstehen und die Informationen gut durchdacht sind und zur dargestellten Person passen. Diese Ergänzungen sollten nach Möglichkeit dem persönlichen Hintergrund der Agentin entsprechen, damit diese Informationen leichter zu merken und auch in Stresssituationen richtig abzurufen sind.

Die Agentin verfügt über die Möglichkeit, den Einsatz jeder Zeit abzubrechen, solange sie eine nachvollziehbare Begründung darlegt.

Die Agentin ist verpflichtet, ihr Können und ihre Fähigkeiten richtig einzuschätzen und keine zu hohen Risikos einzugehen.

**Valentina** besaß ein photographisches Gedächtnis und konnte aufgrund dessen diese Informationen sehr schnell speichern. Sie war deshalb auch sehr sprachbegabt.

**Es war drei** Uhr und Valentina saß alleine mit einer Lehrerin in einem der vielen Kursräume für Rekruten und Trainingseinheiten im Hauptgebäude des Hauptquartiers des FBI. Sie lernte schnell, aber es war schwer, kyrillisch zu lesen und zu schreiben. Die Lehrerin war Russin und sehr nett und brachte ihr den Lernstoff verständlich bei und sie lernte sehr schnell. Um halb neun Abends kam Valentina erschöpft nach Hause. Sie hatte Hausaufgaben aufbekommen und musste am nächsten Morgen wieder um sieben Uhr erscheinen, für die nächste Lektion. Um halb eins ging sie endlich ins Bett, erschöpft vom Tag und sie stand um fünf Uhr auf, um sich zu duschen, fertig zu machen und zu frühstücken.

**Es** war der fünfte Tag des Rekrutenaufbautrainings und Sharon half ihrer Freundin Diana, die zwölf Agenten an ihren Kräften zweifeln zu lassen. Sie ließen sich nichts von ihrer Beziehung anmerken. Die Rekruten waren gerade dabei, auf eisigem Rasen jeweils fünfzig Sit-Ups und Liegestützen im Wechseln zu performen, wobei sie kurze Shorts und T-Shirts trugen, Mützen und Handschuhe hatten die beiden jungen Frauen ihnen vorher abgenommen. Sie selbst trugen Pullover und warme Jacken und sie scheuchten bereits den ganzen Tag die jungen Rekruten über den Platz. Nach den Schießübungen gestern legten sie den Schwerpunkt heute auf Ausdauertraining und die neuen Agenten hatten schon einen zwanzig-Meilen-Lauf hinter sich und nach den Übungen hatten sie noch dreißig Meilen vor sich. Das Gelände des Campus war perfekt dafür geeignet.

**Charles Burton's** neuer Sitaram 480 X wurde schlagartig zu einem der bekanntesten Modelle seiner Firma. Er besaß sechs Standorte in China, die über das gesamte Land verteilt waren. Sie waren bestens gesichert, für drei davon müsste man eine ganze Stadt den Strom kappen, um in das Autolager zu gelangen. Für ein weiteres besaß nur der Chef den Schlüssel, er wurde ständig von einem Sicherheitsteam überwacht. Eins war erst neu gebaut und noch nicht eingerichtet worden, das andere stand in einem großen unbesiedelten Teil Chinas und war nur schwer zu erreichen, außer für die Mitarbeiter.


	4. China

Kapitel 4

**Es war Dienstag**, den 23. Januar 2012. Theresa und Ari waren soeben in Shanghai gelandet. Der Flughafen war riesig und überfüllt. Man konnte vor lauter Menschen keine Abflug- und Ankunftstafeln mehr lesen, man hörte keine Durchsagen und mit ihren Koffern kamen sie kaum durch die Menschmassen hindurch, bis sie endlich den Ausgang gefunden hatten. In Washington war es zehn Uhr morgens, in Shanghai bereits 23 Uhr Nachts. Ari und Theresa wurden vom Flughafen abgeholt, der Chinese stellte sich als Xing Ming vor, er sprach nur gebrochen Englisch und war sehr froh, als Theresa ihm mit Chinesisch entgegen kam. Er brachte sie in ein Hotel, wo sie für diese und die nächsten zwei Nächte bleiben würden. Sie wohnten im elften Stockwerk und konnten Shanghai ziemlich weit überblicken. Beide hatten im Flugzeug nicht geschlafen und legten sich nun sofort ins Bett, denn der morgige Tag würde anstrengend werden. Das Zimmer war auch während der Nacht hell erleuchtet, Shanghai war eine Stadt die niemals schlief und man hörte Autos hupen und fahren, Notarzt und Polizei, die chinesischen Neonschriften schienen zum Fenster herein und durch den Vorhang. Theresa konnte sehr gut schlafen, Ari brauchte zwei Stunden, um sich an die Lautstärke zu gewöhnen.

**Sie** erwachten beide um acht Uhr und nach dem Frühstück bereiteten sie sich auf ihren Auftrag vor. Ihr Auftraggeber, der sich nicht namentlich vorgestellt hatte, hatte einen persönlich begründeten Hass auf eine Person mit dem Namen Charles Burton. Theresa und Ari wussten beide, dass Charles Burton der ein Jahr ältere Bruder von George war. Charles besaß eine erfolgreiche Automarke und war bereits Milliardär. In China hatte er sechs Autohäuser, wobei eines noch gebaut wurde. Dieses war uninteressant. Aber die anderen stellten die neuersten und teuersten Modelle aus. Das war schon interessanter für den Auftragsgeber der beiden. Eines der fünf interessanten Autohäuser war an einer Fabrik angeschlossen, die gerade an neuesten Modellen arbeitete. Diese fünf Autohäuser zu zerstören würde einen großen, unabschätzbaren finanziellen Schaden anrichten.

**In Shanghai** befand sich das erste Autohaus. Es war gut besucht und gut gesichert. Zurück auf dem Hotelzimmer holte Theresa ihren Laptop heraus und sie setzten sich beide an den Schreibtisch. Sie klickte auf den Internet Explorer 11 und öffnete einen Stadtplan von Shanghai. „Wir sind hier", sagte Ari und zeigte mit der Maus auf einen kleinen Punkt, wo sich sofort ein kleines Fenster mit dem Hotelnamen öffnete. „Burton's Autohaus liegt hier", Theresa zeigte weiter nördlich auf die Karte. Mit ein paar schnellen Klicks öffnete sie ein Dokument und las die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vor. „Alles hängt von dem Stromnetz von Shanghai ab. Das gesamte Stromnetz ist in zwanzig weitere, kleiner und voneinander unabhängige Stromnetze unterteilt. Nehmen wir an, wir könnten dieses hier lahm legen." Theresa hatte einen Plan des Shanghaier Stromnetzes geöffnet und führte die Simulation durch. „Dann springen hier, hier und hier Notstromaggregate ein und zwar innerhalb von zehn Sekunden. Würde man innerhalb dieser zehn Sekunden jedoch auch die Notstromversorgung in diesen beiden Bereichen hier kappen, liegt das Autohaus für ungefähr zwanzig Minuten im Dunkeln, bevor die Techniker die Computer neu gestartet und die Ausfälle umgangen haben. In diesen zwanzig Minuten müssen wir die Bombe in das Autohaus gebracht, platziert und aktiviert haben. Das nächste Problem ist, wie bringen wir eine Bombe an, die vier Wochen lang nicht gefunden werden kann, bis wir alle fünf Sprengsätze gleichzeitig hoch gehen lassen." „Die eigentlichen zwei Hauptfragen sind, warum diese fünf normalen Autohäuser wie Hochsicherheitstrakte gesichert sind." „Charles Burton ist George Burton's Bruder." „Ich weiß", er lächelte. „Und das bringt mich zu meiner nächsten Frage: Wenn du die Geldanlage des Bruders des Chefs der FBI-Abteilung in Washington für Ausländische Operationen zerstörst, wird Burton deine Schwester, ihren Freund und dessen Bruder mehr als nur feuern." Ari schaute Theresa ernst an. Theresa lächelte und schaute weiterhin auf den Bildschirm.

**„Ich** werde Valentina sagen, was unser Auftrag ist. Valentina wird es George Burton erzählen, der seinen Bruder in Personenschutz nimmt und die Autohäuser doppelt und dreifach sichern lässt. Er wird Valentina und den beiden Zwillingen jegliche Rechte verwehren und sie in keine dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einweihen, oder wie man sie umgehen kann." Theresa holte Luft und fuhr fort. „Valentina hat zwei WG-Mitbewohnerinnen, Sharon und Monica. Vielleicht wird Burton auch ihre Rechte einschränken. Sharon hat eine Freundin Diana und das Netz mit den Leuten, die George Burton hassen, pflanzt sich weiter fort. Natürlich wird niemand George Burton einen solchen Schaden zufügen wollen und so beschränkt sich das Vertrauen auf meine Schwester und ihren Freund, der seinen Bruder einweihen wird. Sie sind alle ausgebildete Agenten und der FBI wird oft unterschätzt. Sie sind in der Lage die FBI-Datenbanken zu hacken, selbst wenn ihre Benutzerkonten gesperrt wurden und die Websites tausend neue Updates erhalten haben. Man hat immer Freunde, die einen von draußen herein helfen. George Burton hat keine Ahnung, wie wir planen, das Haus zu sprengen. Es wird durchforstet werden, oder geschlossen. Aber er wird nicht darauf kommen, dass wir die gesamte Stromzufuhr kappen werden, um einen kleinen Sprengsatz zu platzieren. Er weiß auch nicht, dass die Bombe erst in einem Monat hochgehen soll und so lange wird er die Schutzmaßnahmen nicht aufrecht erhalten können. Selbst wenn plötzlich in jeder Stadt, wo eines dieser Häuser steht, der Strom ausfällt oder der Chef ermordet wird, weiß er nicht genau, wann wir was genau planen.

**Wir **müssen uns einen sicheren Ort für die Sprengsätze überlegen. Dann kann selbst George Burton das nicht verhindern. Und er weiß, dass Valentina alles gesagt hat, was sie wusste und dass ich sie nicht in den vollständigen Plan einweihen werde. Und selbst wenn, kann Valentina noch ziemlich sicher aus Amerika fliehen. Du weißt, dass ich ihr und ihrem Bruder auf jeden und auch in jeden Fall helfen werde."

**Es war **sieben Uhr abends, aber schon dunkel. Überall hingen Neonschriften in chinesischen Schriftzeichen, die meisten von ihnen hatten eine englische Übersetzung. Valentina und Ari waren weiter außerhalb der Innenstadt, hier waren keine Touristen, sie hatten einen guten Blick auf das Kraftwerk. „Und hier trennen sich unsere Wege", sagte Ari und nahm den linken Rucksack. Er ging in Richtung Stromwerk und Theresa nahm den Bus in Richtung Innenstadt, den rechten Rucksack auf ihren Schultern. Sie hatte den Sprengsatz dabei. Das Timing musste stimmen. Tempus fugit.

**Burton** würde Theresa diese Aktion niemals genehmigen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Schwester, Dean und Paul gesprochen und die haben versucht, Burton zu erklären, dass diese Anschläge enorm wichtig für Theresas Mission waren. Er selbst hatte sich ja schließlich entschieden, Theresa weiter machen zu lassen, nachdem sie Ari in San Francisco hätten gefangen nehmen können. Burton wollte weitere Informationen sammeln und würde der Plan nicht funktionieren, würde dies die Mission und somit auch Theresas Leben gefährden. Burton konnte Ari schlecht einschätzen und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Theresa ihn festnahm. Es konnte sein, dass er sie versuchte mit allen Mitteln zu töten und aufgrund seiner vielen Verbindungen würde Theresa nie sicher sein, überall und in jedem Dienst gab es Maulwürfe. Und Burton wusste, dass man nicht alle entlarven konnte. Theresa hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie erst in einem Monat die Bomben explodieren lassen wollten, eine Woche nachdem sie alle installiert hatten. Somit hatten sie noch einen weiteren Monat Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was dann geschehen sollte. Burton ließ Ari und seine Freundin handeln und gab ihr viel Spielraum, die Bomben sollten bis in drei Wochen nicht entdeckt werden und Theresa hatte genaue Anweisungen bekommen, wo sie die Sprengladungen verstecken sollte. In dieses Plan waren nur sehr wenige Leute eingeweiht, wenn zu viele mitarbeiteten an einer Undercovermission, wurde es gefährlich und unübersichtlicher. Überall konnten Spione sein und es war kein Happy End vorausgesetzt, wie in jedem guten Samstag-Abend-Film.

**Theresa** stieg aus dem Bus und lief die Straße hinunter. Überall waren Touristen und auch Chinesen, es war laut, Musik dröhnte aus allen Geschäften und die Touristen gingen in Touristengeschäfte, die Einwohner in die chinesisch traditionellen Viertel. Theresa verstand sehr gut Chinesisch, es war kein Problem für sie, sich in der Großstadt zurechtzufinden. Großstädte, die laut und hell beleuchtet waren, waren ihr lieber, sie fühlte sich wohler und konnte dort auch besser schlafen.

**Burton **hatte in der Tat die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt, nur für die nächste Woche, aber Theresa und Ari würde es trotzdem gelingen. Valentina, Dean und Paul schliefen noch, es war erst sechs Uhr morgens in Amerika. Valentina machte große Fortschritte in Russisch. Burton überwachte Theresa, sie war nur ein kleiner blinkender Punkt auf der Landkarte im Computer, Ari blinkte ebenfalls, Theresa hatte einen GPS-Chip in sein Handy installiert. Theresa bewegte sich langsam auf ihr Ziel zu und blieb schließlich stehen. Ari war bereits im Stromverteilungscenter, welches direkt neben dem Kraftwerk stand, von dort aus musste nur zwei Computer hacken, am besten parallel, denn zum Ausschalten der Notstromaggregate blieben ihm nur zehn Sekunden. Er schwitzte nicht und war auch nicht nervös. Er lächelte, als er in Uniform durch das Gebäude lief. Niemand wusste, was er vorhatte und niemand entdeckte ihn oder fragte ihn etwas. Er bog in den Gang links von ihm ein und stoppte an einer Tür mit Warnaufschrift: „Zutritt nur für Befugte. Jedes ungemeldete Betreten wird gemeldet. Achtung, Starkstrom!" Ari trug einen Ableitstreifen im Schuh, damit er geerdet war und im Ernstfall keinen Stromschlag erhalten konnte. Er betrat den Raum, nachdem er sich umgesehen und vergewissert hatte, dass er allein war. Der Raum war recht kühl und wurde wegen der vielen Computer ständig auf zwanzig Grad herunter gekühlt. Die Tische waren mit Kabelsalaten übersät und überall standen Hochleistungscomputer mit dem typischen Brummton, die Hitze abgaben. Die Ventilatoren erschienen laut. Ari legte seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch und nahm den Laptop heraus. Er schaltete ihn ein und begann, sich in die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Kraftwerkes zu hacken.

**Das Elektrizitätswerk** war wie die meisten einfach entwickelt worden. Ein System baut auf das auf das andere auf. Wenn eins versagt, versagt das andere ebenso. Keine Elektrizität, kein Alarm, der das Versagen ankündigte. Es wurde nur durch das Versagen erkannt. Um einem guten versorgten Gebäude, die das Sitaram Autohaus den Saft abzudrehen, muss man einen ganzen Häuserblock lahm legen, dachte Ari, während er sich der komplizierten Software widmete und tiefer in die Systeme eindrang. Das Elektrizitätswerk war gegen Ausfall abgesichert. Es gibt ein Notfallsystem. Ari verschaffte sich Zugang zum zentralen Versorgungsnetzwerk. Das Notfallsystem musste zuerst deaktiviert werden. Die Systeme waren auf Chinesisch, Theresa kannte das notwendige Computerfachvokabular und hatte Ari es beigebracht und ihm ein einfaches Übersetzungsprogramm geschrieben. Nicht komplex, nicht groß, Ausreichend aber für ihr Vorhaben. Ari musste innerhalb zehn Sekunden nach dem Hauptstromausfall das Notfallsystem deaktiviert haben. Dies musste er zwei Minuten deaktiviert halten, damit Theresa genug Zeit hatte, in das gesicherte Gebäude einzubrechen, die Bombe zu platzieren und wieder zu verschwinden, der Plan war eigentlich unmöglich. Sie mussten Glück haben. Für Ari gab es kein Glück und keine Zufälle. Für Theresa ebenfalls nicht. Denn sie wusste, dass es gelingen würde. Es musste gelingen, da ihnen geholfen wurde. Ari wusste dies nicht. Das Timing musste perfekt sein. Alles musste zeitgleich laufen.

**Um Mitternacht** hatte der Sicherheitsdienst in beiden Gebäuden Schichtwechsel, für Theresa war dies eine Chance. Ari hoffte, dass zum Beginn der Schicht niemand die Computer manuell kontrollierte. Normalerweise wurden die Rechner ebenfalls von Rechnern kontrolliert. Aber das sind Chinesen, dachte Ari, bei denen kann man nie wissen. Es war zwölf Minuten vor zwölf Uhr. Ari hatte den Notstrom abgeschaltet und musste jetzt versuchen, den Hauptstrom anzuzapfen und lahm zu legen, während Theresa sich in der Menschenmasse Shanghai's versteckte, sie war zwanzig Meter des etwas abgelegenen Autohauses entfernt. Außer den viel zu vielen Wachposten waren kaum Menschen zu sehen. Es war noch immer laut, sie konnte sehen, wo die Menschenmasse aufhörte und der Rand der Innenstadt anfing. Sie ging langsam dort hin, blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Sie blickte auf ihre schwarze Armbanduhr. Es war eine Minute vor zwölf. Sie hoffte, dass die Uhr der Wachposten richtig ging.

**Sie** stand vor dem beleuchteten Autohaus. Der Himmel war schwarz, die Erde voller bunten Neonröhren. Dann wurden auch sie schwarz. Es wurde Still, Menschen schrien, alles war dunkel, wie die Nacht. Theresa zog ihr Nachsichtgerät auf und eilte vorwärts. Die Wachposten, die soeben abgelöst werden sollten, liefen wild durcheinander. Sie wussten nicht, welche Schicht für die jetzige Situation verantwortlich war. Theresa rannte an ihnen vorbei und in das Gebäude. Sie war verwundert, dass es nicht abgeschlossen war, aber aufgrund der vielen Positionen wechselnden Wachposten schien es nicht nötig gewesen zu sein. Sie rannte in die Büroräume, die nur für das Personal gedacht waren. Dort schloss sie von innen die Tür ab. Sie sah sich um und stand mit zwei Schritten beim Kaffeeautomaten. Sie nahm den Deckeln ab und patzierte die Bombe aus ihrem Deckel im Inneren. Selbst wenn das Kaffeepulver neu eingesetzt wurde, sah man nicht, dass Theresa einen kleinen doppelten Boden eingebaut hatte. Dieses Versteck war perfekt. Bevor sie den Automaten mit den zwei Deckeln wieder schloss, legte sie noch den Schalter der Bombe um, sodass sie jederzeit von einem bestimmten Sender, der nur ihr Auftraggeber besaß, aktiviert werden konnte, dachte Ari. Theresa wusste es besser. Aber das wusste Ari nicht. Unentdeckt schlich Theresa wieder davon und mischte sich unter die Menschenmenge. Das Licht ging wieder an, Ari hatte die Notstromaggregate wieder installiert. Er schaltete den Laptop aus und verstaute ihn im Rucksack, gerade als er den Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich hinter ihm eine Tür und er fuhr herum.

**Theresa** hatte ihren Teil des ersten Teil des Auftrages erledigt. Sie stieg in die Metro ein und fuhr in Richtung Hotel. Dort traf sie sich mit Ari, dann hatten sie noch den Rest der Nacht um zu schlafen. Übermorgen ging ihr Flug nach Nanjing, wo das nächste Ziel auf sie wartete. Den morgigen Tag hatten sie zur freien Verfügung. Zurück im Hotelzimmer ging Theresa zu Erst unter die Dusche. Das kühle Wasser tat ihr gut, ihre Tönung verlor wieder an Farbe, sie tönte sich erneut die Haare blond. Sie tat es nicht immer, denn sie ging schonend mit ihrem Haar um und wollte es nicht beschädigen. Nach dem Duschen legte sie sich ins Bett. Trotz des kalten Winters trug sie sehr kurze Shorts und ein T-Shirt der Gruppe Kiss. Sie nahm sich ihr Buch, zurzeit las sie Ghost Fightet, welches im Umschlag von Shakespeares Romeo und Julia steckte. Nach zehn Minuten legte sie das Buch weg. Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief Paul an. Sie hatte nicht oft die Möglichkeit, frei zu telefonieren, sie hatte gestern und soeben das Hotelzimmer auf Wanzen untersucht und keine gefunden. Das Telefon klingelte und Paul meldete sich. „Hey, Paul. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach deiner Stimme", sagte Theresa. „Ich vermisse dich auch. Wie ist es gelaufen?" „Alles verlief nach Plan, Ari müsste auch gleich kommen. Ich bin wieder im Hotel." „Hast du schon mit Russisch angefangen?" „Natürlich", Theresa lächelte, den gesamten Flug über hatte sie gelernt. „Wie geht es Valentina und Dean?" „Ganz gut. Dean und ich bereiten die Mission vor und Valentina lernt den ganzen Tag. Sie wird ziemlich gut sprechen können, wenn sie nächsten Montag fliegt." Paul machte ein kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter: „Theresa, ich vermisse dich. Ich…möchte einfach wieder mit dir zusammen sein." „Nur noch ein paar Wochen", tröstete sie ihn. „Dann bin ich wieder bei dir." Paul spürte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. Sie fühlte das gleiche wie er. „Theresa-", fing er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich muss auflegen", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, Ari kommt zurück.

**Theresa** legte auf und legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch. Sie stand auf, es klopfte und sie öffnete die Tür. Es war nicht Ari. Es war jemand, der ihr eine Pistole ins Gesicht hielt und sie langsam in das Hotelzimmer drängte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

**„Was** machen sie hier?", fragte eine Stimme auf Chinesisch. Ari drehte sich um, es war ein Wachmann des Stromwerkes. „Gar nichts", antwortete er auf Chinesisch und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Einen Augenblick. Ich muss eben nachfragen, ob Arbeiten hier genehmigt worden sind", sagte der Wachmann und griff nach seinem Walkie-Talkie. „Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ari und seine Hand schnellte vor, griff nach dem Walkie-Talkie, riss es ihm aus der Hand und mit der anderen flachen Hand schlug er gegen seine Stirn. Der Polizist taumelte zurück, fiel jedoch nicht. Mit ein paar schnell Handbewegung sah Ari den Wachmann vor sich liegen. Mit ein paar weiteren Tritten war der Polizist tot und Ari stieg über die Leiche, nahmen seinen Rucksack, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ den Raum.

**„Wer** sind sie?", fragte Theresa die andere Frau auf Chinesisch. Sie war Chinesin, hatte schwarze, lange Haare und war sehr schlank und groß. Sie überragte Theresa jedoch nur um einige Zentimeter. Sie war jung, Theresa schätzte sie auf einundzwanzig. Sie lächelte. „Ich bin Xi Yang", erklärte sie und drängte Theresa weiter in das Zimmer. Schließlich nahm sie die Pistole runter, ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Ich bin Agentin des israelischen Geheimdienstes", sagte sie. „Und ich war Aris Vorgesetzte, als er noch diente."

**„Sie** sind keine Israelin", sagte Theresa. „Das stimmt", Xi richtete wieder ihre Pistole auf Theresa und ging langsam wieder auf sie zu. „Ich wurde rekrutiert und ich spreche fließend Israelisch. Nachdem ich in England zur Schule gegangen war." Sie wechselte auf Englisch. „Ari arbeitet nicht mehr für den Geheimdienst. Das ist zwar schade, aber wie du weißt, gibt es keinen großen Unterschied zwischen Agenten und Profikillern in Israel. Ich hoffe er hat dir erzählt, dass er nie ein richtiger Agent war. Eher ein Maulwurf oder ein Spion, eine Schande eigentlich. Er war so gut." „Auch im Bett?" „Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Xi. „Ich bin lesbisch." Sie entsicherte die Pistole, aber Theresa war schneller und tritt die Waffe mit dem rechten Bein davon, sodass sie auf dem Bett landete. „Sehr gut", bemerkte Xi und lächelte. Sie trat näher. „Und was jetzt?" „Was willst du hier?", fragte Theresa und hob ihren Kopf, schaute Xi direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte wie sie auch pechschwarze Augen. „Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Ari und ich mag es nicht, wenn man ihm weh tut." „Das habe ich nicht vor." Xi lachte. „Meistens nicht", sagte sie und nickte auf das Bett. Sie trat noch einen Schritt vor und die beiden Frauen standen sich gegenüber, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. „Ich weiß, dass du eine Agentin bist", flüsterte sie und wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Theresa verzog keine Miene, Xi kam wieder näher und ging langsam um Theresa herum. Ihr Gesicht blieb in ihrer Nähe, Xi roch an ihren Haaren und legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf Theresas rechte Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du für den FBI arbeitest, Annika. Ich weiß, dass du Paul liebst und dass du erst siebzehn bist. Ari weiß nicht, dass er mit einer Minderjährigen Sex hat. Das ist straftätig." „Außer wenn ich einverstanden bin", sagte Theresa. „Und das bist du. Natürlich." Xi hob wieder ihren Kopf und stellte sich vor Theresa. „Er ist sieben Jahre älter, Paul ist dein Freund. Schläfst du wirklich mit allem, was dir über den Weg läuft?" „Außer wenn es mich mit einer Pistole bedroht hat." Xi lachte kurz. „Ist noch nicht einmal ein kleiner Kuss für mich drin? Ich weiß, dass du dich auch zu Frauen hingezogen fühlen kannst." Sie trat vor und schob ihr Gesicht in Richtung Theresas. Theresa küsste sie, umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und fiel mit ihr auf das Bett, Theresa war oben. Mit der rechten Hand griff sie nach Xi's Pistole und hielt sie ihr an den Kopf. „Würdest du das wirklich tun?", fragte sie. „Warum nicht?" „Warum?" Theresa stand auf und Xi setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

**Sie **überlegte einen Moment und stand auch auf. Sie lief um 180 Grad um Theresa herum und schnellte nach vorne und schlug Theresa die Pistole aus ihrer Hand. Es folgte ein Kampf, der nicht typisch für zwei Frauen war. Sie waren beide in Kampfkunst ausgebildet und ihr Kampfstil erinnerte stark an den Film Matrix. Sie kämpften nur mit ihren Händen und bewegten sich durch den Raum, schließlich benutzen sie auch ihre Füße. Man konnte ihren Bewegungen kaum folgen, Theresa sprang sogar einen seitwärts gerichteten Salto über ihren Gegner und als Xi sich umdrehte, trat ihr Theresa frontal in den Bauch, sodass Xi zwei Meter nach hinten flog und auf dem Rücken landete. „Tut mir echt leid", sagte Theresa, als sie sich über sie kniete und ihre Arme festhielt, sodass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. „Du bist echt heiß."

**Ari **steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und betrat das Hotelzimmer. Theresa lag auf dem Bauch im Bett und las ihr Buch. Sie steckte das Lesezeichen in die aktuelle Seite und klappte ihr Buch zu. „Wir hatten lange keinen Sex mehr", bemerkte Ari. Sie lächelte. „Ich muss dich vorwarnen, es könnte blutig werden."


	5. Russland

**Wie ihr bereits gemerkt habt, spielt diese Geschichte 2012. Ich habe im Januar 2010 angefangen an Teil 1 zu schreiben und Teil 4 2011 angefangen. Damals wusste ich natürlich noch nichts über die Technologie zwei Jahre später und deshalb benutzt irgendjemand in irgendeinem Kapitel eine iPhone 6, was bis dahin ja vielleicht auch schon Realität ist (später ist Sommer; jetzt befinden wir uns ja noch im Winter 2012 in dieser Story).**

**;)**

Kapitel 5

**In** den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich Ari daran gewöhnt, dass Theresa alle 28 Tage ihre Regel bekam. Allgemein fand er das bei Frauen eher abstoßend, aber bei Theresa nicht. Sie legten ein Handtuch unter und duschten nachher. Oft taten sie es auch direkt in der Badewanne. Ari wusste, dass Theresa oft Schmerzen hatte während ihrer Tage und besonders, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Er war immer besonders vorsichtig dann und darauf bedacht, ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie hatte in den ersten beiden Tagen ihre Regel immer sehr stark und während dieser Zeit verzichteten sie meist auf Sex. Damit die Blutung regelmäßig kam und nicht so sehr schmerzte, hatte Theresa angefangen die Pille zu nehmen, als sie vierzehn war. Natürlich war Verhütung damals schon ein Thema für sie gewesen. Nach ihren Erlebnissen von ihrer ersten Mission hatte Theresa lange Zeit nicht gedacht, je wieder mit einem Jungen Sex zu haben, hatte jedoch im Alter von elf schon mit Paul geschlafen und fühlte sich bei ihm nicht an diese Mission erinnert. Sie wusste, dass sie sehr jung und eigentlich viel zu jung gewesen war, aber um die schrecklichen Erlebnisse zu vergessen, hatte sie es damals Paul vorgeschlagen. Er war auch erst 13 gewesen, aber schon älter als Theresa und mit 14 war es in Amerika erlaubt. Sie hatten zu dieser Zeit beide in Großbritannien gelebt, wo sechzehn das Minimumalter war. Während der nächsten Jahre hatte Theresa hauptsächlich nur zu Frauen Beziehungen gehabt, welche nie lange gehalten haben und, von Paul und ab und zu Dean abgesehen, auch fast nur mit Frauen geschlafen. Als sie Ari das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sie sofort erkannt, dass er nicht wie die anderen Männer war. Er war rücksichtsvoller und zärtlicher. Dennoch liebte sie Paul und nur ihn. Sie war froh, wenn diese Mission vorbei war.

**Der Samstag** ging sowohl für Valentina als auch für Theresa schnell vorüber und am Sonntag flogen Theresa und Ari nach Nanjing, eine Großstadt im Osten Chinas. Sie gingen ähnlich vor wie in Shanghai, diesmal würden sie eine Bombe in einem bestimmten Teil des örtlichen Kraftwerkes explodieren lassen. Die Stadt wurde von mehreren Kraftwerken betrieben, jedoch löste der Ausfall eines Teils eine Kettenreaktion aus und weite Teile Nanjing's würden für fünfzehn Minuten in absolute Dunkelheit getaucht werden. Die Chinesen schienen fortschrittlich zu sein, jedoch war auch hier das Notfallsystem einfach auszuschalten und kein Hindernis für Theresas geübte Finger.

**Theresa** kletterte über den Zaun und war außerhalb des Kraftwerksgeländes, doch plötzlich schien ihr jemand mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht. „Wer sind sie?", fragte diese Person auf Chinesisch. Er trug keine Uniform. „Unbefugten ist der Zutritt hier verboten. Würden sie bitte mit mir kommen?" „Wer sind sie?", fragte Theresa. „Ich bin von der Polizei, Sondereinheit." „Ist ja toll", sagte Theresa und schlug ihm das Handy und die Taschenlampe aus den Händen, beides landete zu Boden und die Taschenlampe erlosch. Der Mann lächelte müde: „Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Kleine." Der Mann griff mit der linken Hand nach Theresas linken Arm und holte mit seiner rechten Faust aus. Sie zog den Arm zurück und stellte beide Hände in Abwehrstellung. Der Mann sprang hoch und trat mit beiden Beinen nach ihr, was sie mit der jeweiligen flachen Hand abwehrte. Der Mann schlug mit rechts daneben und Theresa ergriff den Arm und zog ihn nach vorne. Er trudelte, fiel gegen den Zaun, sprang wieder auf und schlug mit rechts zu, Theresa holte mit ihrem rechten Bein aus und trat mit voller Kraft gegen die Hand ihres Gegners. Dann schlug sie ihn in den Magen, er flog hin, rappelte sich direkt wieder auf. Gegenseitig schlugen sie die Arme nach außen, sie trafen sich nicht und Theresa ging in die Hocke und holte mit dem linken Bein weit aus, sodass sie ihrem Gegner die Füße über dem Boden wegzog. Sie ging vor und wollte ihn treten, er stoß sich mit einer Hand ab und tritt mit beiden Beinen nach ihr und stand im gleichen Zug auf. „Gib auf und wir können verhandeln", schlug er vor. „Ich hab neun Jahre Berufserfahrung und vor neun Jahren wusstest du noch nicht einmal wo China liegt." Theresa nahm ihre Hände runter, verdrehte die Augen und trat auf den Mann zu. Sie gab ihm die linke Hand und er nahm an. Mit der rechten schnellte sie blitzschnell und schlug ihm gegen den Hals. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Schließlich wischte sie säuberlich ihre Fingerabdrücke von allem ab, untersuchte, ob noch irgendwo Haare von ihr lagen, oder ob irgendetwas anderes noch auf sie zurückschließen könnte. Sie hasste das Töten, aber es war notwendig, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Fressen und gefressen werden, dachte sie. Natürliche Evolution und nur die Stärksten überleben. Theresa hatte in der Schule viel über Darwin gelernt.

**Um** **zwei** Uhr waren sowohl Ari als auch Theresa wieder im Hotel. Sie lagen beide nebeneinander auf dem Bauch und schauten auf Aris Laptop. Sie schauten normalerweise keine Pornos, sie ließen sich nicht oft auf dieses Niveau herunter, jedoch blätterten sie auch gerne mal zusammen durch die Playboy. Theresa trug neben einer Unterhose und einer extra saugfähigen Nachtbinde ihre kurze Joggingshorts, sie hatte kein Oberteil an. Ari trug Boxershorts, er hatte sein linken Arm um Theresa Schultern gelegt. Theresas rechte Hand war in Aris Boxershorts. Eine halbe Stunde später lag der Laptop am Aufladekabel und das Killerpärchen schlief bereits.

**Valentina** saß im Flugzeug, sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie wusste nun, wie Theresa sich fühlen musste, sie musste vorgeben, eine Killerin zu sein. Theresa zeigte sowohl herzlose als auch emotionale Seiten. Valentina musste zunächst die kaltblütige und rücksichtslose Verbrecherin spielen. Vielleicht zeigte sie im Laufe der Operation auch Gefühle, vielleicht freundete sie sich mit ein paar Personen aus der Terrorzelle an. Valentina wusste es noch nicht. Sie hörte eine Russisch-Lern-CD, sie sprach schon ziemlich gut, dafür, dass sie erst vor einer Woche angefangen hatte, zu lernen. Sie hatte sich gut auf die Mission vorbereitet und es war normal, dass sie nervös war. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Mission gut verlaufen würde und wie Lang Xing regieren würde oder ob er überhaupt neue Leute in seiner Zelle aufnahm, falls sie überhaupt existierte und wenn ja, musste sie so schnell wie möglich sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Und auch das der anderen Mitglieder. Soziale Interaktionen waren immer wichtig für Mission, egal wie böse der Charakter war, den man darzustellen versuchte. Und Valentina sollte schließlich eine gewissenslose Bestie sein. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Deans Schulter und versuchte zu schlafen. Unter ihr waren unheimliche Wassermassen. Dean streichelte ihren Kopf und schaute Paul an, der zwei Plätze weitersaß. Er schlief bereits.

**Sie** waren um fünf Uhr Montagmorgen los geflogen und landeten in Russland um 23 Uhr Ortszeit. Um vier Uhr Dienstagmorgen waren sie schließlich in Kasan und kamen in der Wohnung von Dean und Paul an. Dort packten die Brüder ihre Sachen aus und halfen Valentina schließlich dabei, die Überwachungsgeräte zu installieren. Valentina würde ihr Haus komplett verwanzen und in jedem Zimmer kleine Überwachungskameras einbauen. Dean und Paul gefiel das, Valentina war es egal, die beiden kannten sie bereits nackt und sie wusste, dass die beiden Zwillinge es zwar ausnutzen, aber nicht schamlos ausnutzen würden. Sie hatte viel Vertrauen in die beiden und sie verletzten es nicht. Valentina besaß einen Ortungschip im Handy, sowie in ihrem Asthmaspray, den sie immer bei sich trug. Ihr Handy hatte außerdem eine Wanzenfunktion, Dean und Paul konnten immer alles mithören.

**Um** **vier **Uhr am Nachmittag kam Valentina schließlich in Kirow an und eine halbe Stunde später stand sie bereits in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Sie war eingerichtet, wenn auch nicht schön, aber Valentina hatte auch nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Außerdem passte der Stil zu Valentina Penrose, einfach und schlicht, Valentina packte ihre Sachen aus. Ihr war es nicht erlaubt, persönliche Gegenstände mitzunehmen, die auf ihre wahre Identität deuten ließen und somit hatte sie keine Bilder von Dean oder Theresa dabei.

**Um neun** Uhr abends erkundete Valentina die Stadt. Kirow war groß und es gab viele Diskotheken und Kneipen. Valentina suchte eine nicht gerade sehr bekannte Eckkneipe aus, es schien wie ein Club für diejenigen, die Ärger wollten und auch welchen bekamen. Valentina betrat die Kneipe, es gab keine Fenster, die Luft war schlecht. Drei Viertel der Männer dort waren betrunken, einige prügelten sich. Valentina schaute sich um und ging an die Theke. Auf einem Billiardtisch lag eine halbnackte Blondine, sie trug eine enge, kurze, schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes, durchsichtiges, bauchfreies, mittellangärmliges Oberteil. Sie räkelte auf dem Tisch, Männer standen um sie herum und stritten sich, wer sie mit nach Hause nehmen durfte. Valentina bestellte eine Cola light und trank einen Schluck. Sie wartete.

**In China** war es ein Uhr Mittwochnacht, jedenfalls in der Zeitzone, in der die Stadt Zhangjiakou lag. Theresa und Ari waren am Nachmittag angekommen und hatten die chinesische Mauer besichtigt, die nicht sehr weit weg war. Zhangjiakou war keine Touristenstadt. Theresa war ebenfalls in einer Kneipe, aber sie hatte ein anderes Ziel. Dieses Ziel war Long Ming Wu. Er war Chef eines Autohauses und schoss sich gerade ab. Theresa brauchte nicht viel Überzeugungskraft, um mit ihm nach Hause zu fahren. Sie fuhr seinen Wagen, zu Hause angekommen fragte legte sie ihn ins Bett. Sie gab ihm eine Flasche Whiskey, die sie im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte und zwang ihn, zu trinken, bis er schließlich nur noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag. Nicht weil er zu betrunken oder zu müde war, sondern weil Theresa in den Whiskey einen kleinen Zusatz gemischt hatte. Als sie aus dem Haus ging, nahm sie die Flasche mit ihren Fingerabdrücken und den Schlüssel, sowie den Pin für die Alarmanlage des Autohauses mit. Den Rest der Flasche schüttete sie in den Vorgarten, die Flasche selbst zerschlug und zertrat sie zwei Nebenstraßen weiter. Dort wartete Ari im Auto auf sie. „Long Ming Wu?", fragte er. „Tot", antwortete Theresa. Mausetot, dachte sie sich. Genauso wie Xi.

**Valentina** hatte ihre Cola light schon zur Hälfte ausgetrunken. Links neben ihr bestellte ein schmieriger, fetter Typ in Lacklacke seinen fünften Wodka. Sie wunderte es, dass er nicht schon längst vom Stuhl gefallen war. Er musste sich dran gewöhnt haben. Valentina seufzte. Die Unterwelt hatte selten Niveau. Die Unterwelt mit Niveau suchte sie gerade. Theresa hatte einen kleinen Teil schon aufgedeckt, Valentinas Ziel war nur eine Zelle. Eine Zelle schien leicht aufzudecken, da sie klein war, aber aufgrund ihrer Größe auch schwer zu finden.

**„Sucht** hier noch jemand eine Unterkunft für die Nacht?", neben Valentina hatte sich eine Frau hingesetzt. Sie trug eine sehr knappe Hose, trotz der kalten Temperaturen, schien aber nicht zu frieren. Am Oberkörper trug sie einen langärmligen gelben, hautengen Pullover, der jedoch einen sehr großen Ausschnitt hatte. Sie war mittelblond, hatte lange, glatte Haare. Sie lächelte Valentina an.

**Theresa** und Ari schalteten die Alarmanlage aus und betraten das Autohaus. Ari trug den Rucksack, die Überwachungsvideos hatten sie schon im Hotel ausgeschaltet. Sie installierten und aktivierten die Bombe. Leise verließen sie das Gebäude. Das erste Mal ohne Komplikationen.

**Theresas** Menstruation war nur noch sehr schwach, sie legten ein Handtuch unter. Somit war zwar Theresas Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, aber trotzdem tat es gut, es ruhiger anzugehen. Ari war vorsichtig, Theresa hatte heute wieder eine Schmerztablette genommen und ihr ging es nicht gut. Sie ließ es ihr nicht anmerken, aber Ari spürte es. Theresa war tapfer und wollte unbedingt heute Nacht den Auftrag erledigen. Jetzt lag sie erschöpft im Bett unter Ari und machte ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht. „Alles okay?", fragte Ari. Theresa nickte, trotzdem hörte Ari auf. Er legte sich neben sie. „Mach ruhig weiter", sagte Theresa und drehte den Kopf zu ihm nach rechts. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, Ari strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Nein, es ist genug für heute", antwortete er. Er küsste sie auf den Mund und Theresa zog ihn an seiner Taille über sich. „Noch ein Versuch", sagte sie und drückte seinen Hintern nach unten auf sich. Ari küsste ihren Hals.

**Valentina** lag in ihrem Bett in der Wohnung, in die sie erst vor einigen Stunden eingezogen war. Neben ihr lag die Russin, sie hatte sich als Natasha Gregorovitch vorgestellt und sie war zwanzig Jahre alt. Es war drei Uhr morgens und die beiden hatten eine wundervolle Nacht hinter sich. Natasha lag neben Valentina, ihr Kopf auf ihrer Brust, Valentina streichelte ihr Haar. „Wann bist du eingezogen?", fragte Natasha. „Vor ein paar Stunden erst." „Und warum ausgerechnet Kirow. Hier ist Niemandsland, mitten im eisigen Russland, eine große Stadt, aber hier ist nicht interessantes oder auffälliges." „Vielleicht will ich gar nicht auffallen", sagte Valentina, sie beschäftigte sich immer noch mit Natasha's Haaren. „Auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz?", Natasha lachte. „Dann bist du hier mitten in einem Zentrum von Russlands Unterwelt gut gelandet."

**Valentina** legte sich auf die Seite, gegenüber von Natasha. „Heißt das, es ist einfach für mich, hier einen Job zu finden?" „Kommt drauf an", erwiderte Natasha. „Erzähl mit etwas über dich." Valentina lächelte und küsste sie.

**Es war Mittwoch** und Theresa und Ari landeten gerade auf dem Flughafen, zwei Stunden später waren sie in Haifeng. Eine kleine Stadt mit unter 100.000 Einwohnern in der Nähe von Hong Kong. Im Hotel angekommen packten sie ihre Sachen aus und erkundeten anschließend die Stadt. Beide waren schon mal in China gewesen, aber herumgereist waren sie noch nicht. Sie waren vorsichtig mit dem Essen, da die chinesische Küche auch gerne halb gebratene Katzen servierte. Theresa hatte nichts gegen Katzen auf dem Esstisch, die Natur bestimmte das Fressen und gefressen werden. Es war der natürliche Prozess in der Evolution und sie könnte niemals Vegetarierin werden. Sie probierte zum ersten Mal gekochte Katze, sie fand es gar nicht so schlimm. Ihr Aufenthalt in Haifeng dauerte etwas länger, erst in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag planten sie den nächsten Einbruch. Diesmal würden sie Sprengsätze an zwei überirdische Stromleitungsknotenpunkte in der Stadt platzieren. Haifeng war nicht groß und der Strom in der gesamten Region würde ausfallen. Das war die Bauweise der Chinesen, alles miteinander verkoppeln, es erinnerte Theresa an die Funktionsweise der Borg. Am Abend gingen die beiden ins Kino und obwohl der chinesischen Sprache verstanden sie es ziemlich gut. Am Abend, als sie um elf Uhr im Bett lagen, schauten sie sich den neuen James Bond Film auf Aris Laptop an, beide mochten die Filme und lachten zusammen über die Unlogik und Paradoxien.

**Es war auch Mittwochnacht** in Kirow, das vier Stunden in der Zeit zurücklag, es war zehn Uhr, eher Abend als Nacht. Valentina ging durch die Straßen der Stadt, es war heruntergekommen in dem Viertel, wo sie war. Es erinnerte sie an New York Bronx, sie war einmal dort gewesen, für einen Undercovereinsatz und sie musste nicht unbedingt wieder dorthin. Neben Valentina lief Natasha, sie wollte ihr einen Job besorgen, Valentina hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Natasha hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie jemanden kannte, der immer Leute suchte, die etwas drauf hatten. Valentina hatte ihr alles erzählt, was sie in den Unterlagen über Valentina Penrose gelernt hatte und Natasha hatte gemeint, dass es der richtige Job für sie sein würde. Natasha stoppte vor einer nichtssagenden Tür. Es war dunkel und überall lag Müll auf den Straßen, die Häuser waren heruntergekommen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lag ein Mann, aus seiner Hand rollte eine Whiskeyflasche, es war schwer zu sagen, ob er nur bewusstlos war oder sich schon tot gesoffen hatte. Solche Gegenden findet man überall, dachte Valentina, als sie Natasha in das verlassene Haus folgte. Es war ein normales Reihenhaus, aber es war schmaler und als sie durch die Tür traten, sah Valentina, dass es nur eine Treppe in dem kleinen Zimmer gab, die nach unten führte. Keine Türen, hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss, Valentina versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Sie stieg hinter Natasha die Treppe herunter und gelangte in einen langen Gang. Die Wände waren aus Marmor, es erinnerte sie an die Kanalisation. Es war feucht und die Luft roch alt, sie durften nicht weit von den Abwasserkanälen sein. Bei einer Tür blieb Natasha stehen und klopfte. Jemand rief auf Russisch herein und sie traten ein.

**„Ich** hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell geht", sagte Paul. Sein Bruder und er verfolgten einen kleinen grünen Punkt auf dem Monitor. Sie hörten alles, was gesagt wurde, trotz der Entfernung und der Tatsache, dass Valentina unter der Erde war, hatten sie guten Empfang. „Wir sollten Burton anrufen", meinte Dean und setzte sich gerade hin. „Er will jeden Tag Bericht erstattet haben, mündlich, aber immerhin." „Erstens", sagte Paul, „steht das nicht in den Missionsunterlagen, nur Valentina muss sich bei uns melden. Und zweitens", er stand auf, um sich eine weitere Dose Cola light aus dem Kühlschrank in der Küche neben an zu holen, „sind es dort gerade 14 Uhr mittags und Burton hat eine Konferenz mit dem CIA wegen dieser Mission. Und bisher ist noch nichts Aufregendes passiert, außer dass deine Freundin dich betrogen hat." „In offenen Beziehungen kann man seinen Partner nicht betrügen", sagte Dean. Paul kam wieder zurück und setzte sich. Paul lächelte. „Trotzdem war es ziemlich geil anzusehen. Hast du schon alles mit ihr gemacht, was Natasha gestern alles konnte?", er schaute wieder auf den kleinen grünen Punkt auf dem Bildschirm.

**„Ja**, hab ich", sagte Dean und lächelte. „Bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter." „Weiter rein oder einfach mehr?", feixte Paul. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du nicht auch schon mit ihr geschlafen hast", sagte Dean. „Tja, wenn meine Süße auf Mission ist, muss ich auf deine Sexsklavin zurückgreifen." „Ich liebe sie, sie liebt mich. Und du liebst deinen Zwilling", seufzte Dean und lächelte, „warum nicht etwas Spaß haben?", meinte Paul. „Es gibt hier bestimmt auch o heiße Bräute wie Natasha. Und jetzt, wo deine Freundin auf Mission ist und auch mir jemand anderem ins Bett springt, können wir ja gemeinsam jagen gehen", sagte Paul. „Valentina schläft nur mit dieser Tussi hier, aber Theresa hat Ari und da solltest du dir vielleicht Gedanken machen. Der ist fünf Jahre älter, hat mehr Erfahrung und auch bestimmt mehr drauf als wir beide zusammen", meinte Dean. „Du willst sie doch nicht enttäuschen, wenn sie zurückkommt. Ari ist ein paar Nummern größer. Und nicht nur metaphorisch." „Danke, dass du mir so Mut machst", meinte Paul. „Nur weil er sieben Jahre älter als Theresa ist und fünf Jahre älter als ich und viel mehr Erfahrung hat, als ich, heißt das nicht, dass er besser ist." Dean schaute Paul an. „Du hast ja Recht", meinte dieser. „Aber er besorgt es ihr nicht von hinten." Paul lächelte.

**Es war Nacht,** doch weder Theresa noch Ari schliefen. Sie informierten sich, denn damit ihr Plan funktionierte, durften die Bomben nicht früher entdeckt werden. Theresa wusste, dass sie inoffiziell schon entdeckt waren, aber Ari wusste es nicht. Keine der Bomben war entdeckt worden. „Gut", sagte Theresa, „wir müssen noch zwei Sprengsätze platzieren." Sie lächelte. Ari drückte Alt und F4 auf dem Computer und er fuhr herunter. „Und was machen wir jetzt", fragte er. „Schlafen", sagte Theresa und legte sich auf den Rücken, als Ari den Laptop wieder einpackte. „Keine Lust heute?", fragte er, als er sich wieder in das Bett legte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte, aber schwieg. Ari war verdammt heiß und gut, aber sie liebte Paul. Er war nicht so groß, nicht so stark, nicht so schnell, nicht so gut, aber sie liebte ihn. Wegen seinem Charakter und seinem guten Aussehen. Er war heißer als Ari, für sie. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals so jemanden wie Ari zu lieben, oder irgendjemand anderes als Paul. Paul war ihre erste und bisher einzige Liebe gewesen. Es hat ein oder zwei Frauen gegeben, zu denen sie sich hingezogen gefühlt hatte, aber länger als vier Monate hatte bei ihr noch nie einer Beziehung gehalten, außer die mit Paul. Sie vermisste ihn unheimlich und sie wusste, dass er das gleiche tat. Sie hatte ihm vor ihrer Abreise ihre Kette gegeben, es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, sie mitzunehmen, sie hatte keine Erinnerungen, kein Bild von ihm dabei. Sie war allein, sie fühlte sich verlassen von den Menschen, die sie liebten und die sie auch liebte. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als nach Hause zu kommen. Am meisten wünschte sie sich, ein normales Leben zu führen, kein Agentenleben, nicht so brutal und grausam sein zu müssen. Sie wollte Paul wieder sehen und Valentina, sie war ihre Schwester. Sie zu sehen war auf jeden Fall einfacher, denn Ari wusste über sie Bescheid, Theresas Beziehung zu Paul konnte er nicht einmal erahnen.

**Valentina kannte ihn.** Sie wusste nicht woher, aber er kam ihr bekannt vor. Wie jemand, den sie intensiv kennen gelernt und dann für viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatte. Lang Xing sah noch genauso aus wie auf den Fotos von letztem Jahr. Er stellte sich vor und erklärte ihr, dass er für eine Organisation arbeitete. „Du musste wissen", sagte er, „diese Organisation ist sehr klein und man muss jedem vertrauen können. Ich kenne dich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Bist du bereit, mir zu beweisen, was du kannst?" Valentina nickte. Lang lächelte und sagte: „Gut. Ich biete dir einen Platz in dieser Organisation an. Aber du musst mir beweisen, dass du dafür geeignet bist. Ich werde dich testen." Hinter Valentina stand Natasha. Sie grinste. „Wenn du bestehst", sagte Lang, „bist du drin." „Was soll ich tun?", fragte Valentina. Lang lachte kurz. „Du bist exakt der Typ von Person, den ich brauche." Er kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht, woher. Lang ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und holte ein paar Fotos aus der Schublade. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und Valentina betrachtete sie. Die Fotos zeigten alle denselben Mann, er schien Mitte dreißig, Russisch, kurze Haare, er sah gefährlich aus. „Yassen Dari. Er arbeitet für diese Zelle der Organisation hier in Kirow. Wenn du eintreten willst, muss zunächst ein Platz frei werden. In letzter Zeit hatte Yassen ein paar Probleme. Er hat Drogen genommen, sich betrunken. Ich persönlich vermute, er hat ein wenig mit der Polizei getratscht. Wir haben hier keinen Platz für solche Leute. Was wir hier machen ist nichts für Eintagsfliegen und Straßenräuber. Trinkst du?" „Nein", antwortete Valentina. „Nimmst du Drogen?", Valentina verneinte. „Gut, dann könnte es sein, dass du hier richtig bist. Diese Abteilung hier ist organisiertes Verbrechen. Natasha hier zum Beispiel hat sich auf Bombenanschläge spezialisiert. Sie hat dadurch schon an die Hundert Menschen in die Luft gejagt." Er lachte kurz, Natasha ebenfalls. „Natasha erzählte mir, du hast viel Erfahrung in vielen Gebieten. Was macht dir am meisten Spaß? Welche Waffe bevorzugst du?" „Ich habe mal eine illegale Ausbildung zur Scharfschützin gemacht", sagte Valentina. „Gut." „Ich arbeite generell nur mit Waffen mit manueller Entsicherung. Für den Nahkampf bevorzuge ich handliche, kleine Messer, auch für Aufträge. Man ist viel näher mit dem Opfer verbunden. Wenn das Opfer gut geschützt ist, ziele ich von weiter weg." „Was war dein weitester gelungener Schuss?" „Zweieinhalb Kilometer. Kein Wind." „Wohin zielst du, wenn du jemanden erschießt?" „Ins Herz. Eventuell auch zwischen die Augen", sagte sie. „Das Herz. Ungewöhnlich." „Aber effizient." „Dafür muss man gut zielen können. Na schön", er holte tief Luft. Woher verdammt kannte sie ihn?, das fragte sie sich immer wieder. „Finde und töte Yassen Dari. Wenn du ihn getötet hast, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, werden wir dich kontaktieren", sagte Lang und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Natasha führte Valentina hinaus, auf der Straße küsste sie sie noch mal und wünschte ihr viel Glück. Dann verschwand Natasha wieder im Gebäude. Das erste, was Valentina tat, als sie zu Hause ankam, war, das Gebäude und auch ihre Kleidung nach Wanzen zu untersuchen. Sie fand drei und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Sie brauchte nur zehn Minuten, dann lagen die Kabel aller drei Wanzen offen und durchgetrennt auf dem Tisch. Mit einer speziellen Software in ihrem Computer durchsuchte sie weiterhin ihre Wohnung. Sie fand nichts mehr. Sie war sicher und kontaktierte Dean und Paul per Webcam ihres Laptops.

**„Er** kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", sagte Valentina, die Zwillinge sahen sie über die Webcam, sie saß im Bett, zum Bedauern der Brüder war sie noch angezogen. „Vielleicht hast du mal ein paar Fotos gesehen, als er letztes Jahr gefangen genommen wurde." „Ich weiß nicht." Sie klang irgendwie besorgt, Dean spürte das. „Hör mal, wir haben erst letztes Jahr das erste Mal von ihm gehört. Wir wissen nichts über seine Vergangenheit. Er könnte dich an viele andere Personen erinnern, besonders an die, die du schon hinter Gitter gebracht hast." „Ich weiß, Dean." „Behalt ihn im Auge. Der CIA hat soeben genehmigt, dass du Yassen umbringen darfst. Er ist schon bekannt bei ihnen und steht auf der Liste als vogelfrei. Pass nur auf, dass man dich nicht erwischt." „Und wenn ja, dass man dir nichts beweisen kann. Das könnte Probleme mit den Russen geben", fügte Paul hinzu. „Schaut ihr mir gleich beim Duschen zu?", fragte Valentina. „Was meinst du denn?", grinste Paul. „Spanner." „Ich schätze mal, Burton wollte nett sein, sonst hätte er jemand anderes dich beobachten lassen, vielleicht irgend ein alter Sack aus der IT-Abteilung", sagte Paul. „Hey, in der IT-Abteilung gibt es eine ganze Reihe heißer Kerle", flüsterte ihm Dean zu, Valentina verstand es trotzdem. „Achja, du hast ja mit diesem einen rumgemacht", sagte Paul. „Es war nichts Ernstes." Dean grinste.

**Es** war Donnerstagnacht, Theresa und Ari planten ihren Anschlag, aber sie würden ihn nicht diese Nacht durchführen. Erst am Samstag würden sie zuschlagen. Ein paar tausend Kilometer weiter lief Valentina durch die engen Gassen von Kirow. Sie war in einem der schlechtesten und heruntergekommensten Viertel der Stadt und sie verfolgte Yassen Dari. Er war nicht besonders groß, dünn oder sportlich. Er sah ziemlich betrunken aus und betrat gerade eine kleine Diskothek. Valentina stapfte durch den Schnee hinter ihm her. Sie betrat die Diskothek. Es war voll, die Musik war laut und die Menschen grölten, die meisten waren betrunken. Valentina steuerte zur Theke und setzte sich direkt neben Yassen. Valentina schaute sich um, entdeckte Lang aber nicht. Er saß auf einem erhöhten Balkon und beobachtete sie. Neben ihm stand Natasha. „Sie ist gut", bemerkte sie. Sie sahen, wie Valentina Yassen ansprach. Fünf Minuten später gingen beide hinaus. Natasha setzte sich neben Lang. „Sie ist ziemlich schnell", sagte sie. „Beobachte sie. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass sie ihn auch wirklich tötet. Kontrollier sie und sag ihr dann, dass sie dabei ist." Natasha ging hinaus und Lang schaute sich um. Er stand auf und mit dem nächstbesten Mädchen war er eine Stunde später im Bett. Zwei Stunden später war das Mädchen tot.

**Valentina** stieg über Yassen Leiche und als sie gerade gehen wollte, bog Natasha um die Ecke. Valentina blieb stehen, sie ging an ihr vorbei und maß den Puls von Yassen. Er war tot. „Glückwunsch", sagte sie. „Willkommen in unserer kleinen Terrorzelle", sagte Lang, der gerade in Valentinas Sicht aus dem Dunkel getreten war. Es gab keine Straßenbeleuchtung. Er schüttelte Valentina die Hand, sie lächelte, immer noch überlegend, woher sie ihn kannte.

**Es war fünf** Uhr morgens, Freitag. Valentina lag im Bett, aber nicht in ihrer Wohnung. Sie war bei Natasha zu Hause. Sie schien ihr zu vertrauen und Valentina dachte, es wäre ein guter Schachzug, nicht zu versuchen, an Lang heranzukommen, sondern das intimere Vertrauen Natasha's zu erlangen. Sie lag neben ihr. Soweit Valentina mitbekommen hatte, kannten sich Natasha und Lang schon länger und er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihr. Sie brauchte sich auch keine Gedanken um eine Beziehung zu machen, da Natasha lesbisch war und kein Interesse an Männern zeigte. Sie waren nur gute Freunde und wenn Valentina Natasha's Vertrauen gewann, dann auch sicherlich Langs. Sie hoffte, dass sie diese Mission schnell erledigen könnte und hoffte innerhalb des nächsten Monats mehr über die kleine Zelle in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie war schon unheimlich schnell in die Zelle gestoßen, da sie erst seit ein paar Tagen hier war.

**Theresa** machte sich mittlerweile keine Gedanken mehr um Xi. Sie hatte anscheinend niemanden, auch nicht Ari erzählt, wer Theresa war und sie brauchte sich keine Gedanken um eine eventuelle Gefährdung der Mission machen. Theresa wusste, wann Ari sie anlog und er dachte dies auch von ihr. Sie wusste, dass er sich täuschte und Theresa ihn schon seit vier Monaten ihre Backgroundstory erzählte, die aber größtenteils mit ihrem richtigen Leben übereinstimmte, was ihre Geschichte einfacher machte. Theresa fand Ari nett und wusste, dass sie Glück gehabt hatte. Sie sprach mit Ari meistens offen über ihre Gefühle, da sie mit niemand anderem reden konnte. Sie wusste, dass Ari sie verstand und er dachte, sie würde ihm alles erzählen. Theresa jedoch passte auf, dass sie sich nicht verhaspelte und niemals zu tief ihre Gefühle zeigte. Sie liebte Paul und obwohl Ari wirklich nett und liebenswürdig war, liebte sie immer noch ihren Freund. Theresa wusste nicht, wie weit ihr Gefühle für Ari gingen, da er keinen schlechten Charakter hatte, nett war, gefühlsvoll und sympathisch, jedoch auch eiskalt und bestimmend. Sie verlor nie sein wahres Er aus dem Auge und wusste jederzeit, wie gefährlich und böse er sein konnte.

**Haifeng** war ein kleiner Ort, den Theresa und Ari schon weitestgehend erkundigt hatten. Sie mochte die chinesische Tradition und obwohl Chinesisch schwierig war, sprach sie es gerne und sie beide unterhielten sich mit den Einwohnern. Ari konnte auch sehr gut chinesisch sprechen, Theresa half ihm manchmal, sie ergänzten sich perfekt und sahen wie das perfekte Paar aus. Theresa wusste, dass der Eindruck täuschte. Sie rief sich ständig in Erinnerung, dass sie Ari Lügen erzählte. Obwohl ihr Vergangenheit mit der Person, die sie darstellte meistens übereinstimmte. Trotzdem, dachte sie, weiß er weder meinen richtigen Namen, noch mein wahres Alter. Theresa war sieben Jahre jünger als er, sie sollte jedoch neunzehn sein und Ari dachte der Altersunterschied betrüge nur fünf Jahre Und obwohl fünf Jahre groß sind, passten sie gut zusammen. Ari hatte noch nie ein Mädchen erlebt, was in diesem jungen Alter schon so reif und erwachsen war, wie Theresa. Theresa war erst siebzehn, sie wusste, dass Ari nicht daran dachte, dass sie ihn dermaßen anlügen könnte. Obwohl er sieben Jahre älter war, war es für Theresa nicht schlimm. Sie hatte schon viel zu früh ihr erstes Mal gehabt und war erstaunlich schnell erwachsen geworden. Ari war in ihren Augen ein wahrer Gentleman unter den Verbrechern, er war zärtlich und fürsorglich für sie und gleichzeitig herzlos und kaltblütig, wenn er anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügte.


	6. Dean und Paul

**haha, es wird mal spannender...**

Kapitel 6

**Es** war keine große Explosion, aber sie war effektiv. Und sie war hell. Kurz danach war es dunkel, der Mond war durch Wolken verdeckt und die gesamte kleine Stadt lag duster da. Nur zwei kleine Feuer auf zwei Wiesen, die die Feuerwehr aber schnell wieder im Griff hatte. Die Polizei fand heraus, dass die beiden Feuer der Grund für den Stromausfall waren und dass es absichtlich zu diesen Explosionen gekommen war. Es gab keine Verletzten in der Stadt durch den Stromausfall oder diese Sprengsätze. Es gab nur zwei erschossene Wachen im Autohaus der Firma Sitaram. Aber nichts war gestohlen worden und auch sonst war kein Schaden entstanden, außer eine Fensterscheibe, die zu Bruch gegangen war. Die Polizei hatte keine Anhaltspunkte, schloss aber aus einer dritten, verwundeten Wache, dass es zwei Angreifer gewesen waren. Ein Mann und eine Frau, der Mann hatte die anderen beiden umgebracht und ihn angeschossen, was die Frau getan hätte, hatte er nicht gesehen. Die Polizei durchsuchte das Autohaus bis zum Morgengrauen, fand nichts und stellte auch kein Fehlen fest. Um vierzehn Uhr wurden dann schließlich die Arbeiten eingestellt, es gab nichts interessantes für das Forensiklabor, keine Fingerabdrücke, Haare oder irgendetwas, was auf die Täter zurückschließen ließ. Aber Chiong Lee, der Chef dieser Polizeiarbeiten wusste, dass es Profis gewesen sein mussten. Sie hatten das gesamte Versorgungsnetzwerk lahm gelegt und keine Spuren hinterlassen. Nur einen Verwundeten, damit dieser ihn berichten konnte. Das war eine saubere Arbeit, das musste er zugeben.

**Valentina** hatte Lang bereits beeindruckt. Er war erstaunt über ihr großes Wissen und Valentina half Natasha. Sie hoffte, in nächster Zeit sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, andere Mitglieder kennen zu lernen und höhere Arbeiten auszuführen. Sie war immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel zu fragen. Aber sie erfuhr viel und die Mission verlief bestens.

**Theresa und Ari** hatten Zeit. Damit sie nicht auffielen, waren ihre Aufträge über einen längeren Zeitraum verteilt und sie warteten eine ganze Woche, bis sie nach Taihe flogen, für die letzte Etappe. Zunächst landeten sie auf einem Privatflugplatz von Urumchi, ihr Auftraggeber hatte ihnen ein Flugzeug organisiert. Theresa erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Flug, sie hatte den Piloten ermordet und in der Stadt wo sie angekommen waren, war es zu einer Massenverhaftung mit vielen Toten und Verletzten gekommen, eine Schießerei zwischen der Polizei und Vladimir Chowdury's Männern. Sie war nicht scharf darauf, so etwas zu wiederholen, wusste aber, dass ihr so etwas in ihrem Leben noch oft begegnen würde. Sie brauchten drei Tage bis nach Taihe. Mittwochmorgen kamen sie an. Es war Winter und der chinesische Winter war kalt, besonders im Nordwesten. Taihe lag weit entfernt von jeglicher etwas größeren Stadt und war dementsprechend schlecht zu erreichen. Theresa hatte keine Ahnung, warum sich Charles Burton einen solchen Ort ausgesucht hatte, um seine Autos herzustellen. Die einzelnen Autoteile mussten angeliefert werden, man konnte nicht mal vorbei kommen und die Arbeiter kamen alle aus der Gegend. Theresa und Ari entdeckten erst am Tag ihrer Ankunft, dass Taihe einen kleinen Flugplatz besaß, auf dem Gelände der Autofirma. Dieser Flughafen durfte auch nur von dem Produktionshaus verwendet werden und so wurden die Autoteile geliefert. Sie sahen auch, wie die Autos weggebracht wurden, auf mehreren LKWs, die die Autos auf einem Anhänger hatten. So wurden sie anscheinend zum Tarim gefahren, einem etwas längerem Fluss durch China. Theresa vermutete, dass die Autos so zu größeren Städten und zum Verkauf transportiert wurden. Sie fragte sich, was ein solcher Aufwand eigentlich sollte und noch mehr, was es ihnen brachte, die Autohäuser zu zerstören. Burton hatte viele Autohäuser, China würde einen kleinen Schaden anrichten, aber großartig würde es nicht die Verkaufszahlen beeinträchtigen. Sie waren in einer Art Hotel, nur kleiner und schmutziger. Eigentlich war es Theresa egal, welchen Zweck ihr Auftrag hatte, solange danach nur ihr Auftraggeber hinter Gittern kam und das am besten direkt in eine Zelle neben Ari. Sie wusste, dass Ari viele Jahre im Gefängnis sitzen würde, falls er je wieder hinaus käme, aber da gab es noch das Problem, dass er Israeli war und somit würde es schwierig werden, ihn überhaupt festnehmen zu lassen, da er jeder Zeit nach Israel zurückkehren und unerreichbar werden könnte. Trotzdem hatte sich Theresa entschlossen, dass sie ihn ins Gefängnis bringen würde. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise tat er ihr Leid. Er war wirklich nett und viel sympathischer als die Terroristen, mit denen Theresa vorher schon zu tun gehabt hatte. Hätte er eine andere Kindheit gehabt, wäre er wahrscheinlich ein wirklich netter Mensch geworden, aber so war er nichts weiter als ein Terrorist, ein Krimineller. Theresa sehnte sich zurück nach Paul, dem sie alles erzählen konnte, mit dem sie wirklich offen über ihre Gefühle reden konnte und nach einer Zeit, in der sie nicht andauernd Menschen weh tun müsste. Ihr machte das Verletzen keinen Spaß, dennoch verstand sie meistens die Mörder, sie wusste, was sie fühlten, wenn sie überhaupt etwas fühlten. Ari jedenfalls konnte auf seine gefährliche Art ein wirklicher Gentleman sein. Trotz all den Umständen war er nur ein Mensch, wie Theresa auch.

**Valentina** hatte allein in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden sechs Menschen umgebracht. Das war nicht ganz in der Vereinbarung gewesen, aber notwendig, wenn man möglichst schnell etwas erreichen wollte. George Burton gefiel das nicht, er würde Ärger mit seinem Boss, dem Boss der CIA und Gott weiß welchem Boss noch Ärger bekommen und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Valentina hatte darauf geachtet, möglichst wenig Menschen Schaden zuzufügen und erinnerte sich an das deutsche Sprichwort: ‚Wenn gehobelt wird, fallen Späne', aber das beruhigte sie nicht. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen können. Eigentlich hatte sie kein Problem mit dem Blut an ihren Händen, aber irgendetwas störte sie. Irgendetwas an dieser Mission gefiel ihr nicht und es nervte sie, dass sie nicht wusste, was. Valentina lag auf ihrem Bett in ihrer Wohnung und hinter ihr lag ihr Laptop, man sah zwei geöffnete Fenster, die zusammen den ganzen Bildschirm ausfüllten. Links war das Bild von Lang Xing zu sehen, rechts blätterten unheimlich viele Bilder durch den Bildschirm. Das Programm suchte Übereinstimmungen der Gesichtsmerkmale und suchte mit allen bekannten Verbrechern, die je in den USA oder in Asien aufgetaucht waren. Bisher gab es noch keine Treffer. Schließlich drehte Valentina sich um und stellte den Laptop auf ihren Nachttisch. Wenn der Computer ein passendes Profil fand, würde er piepsen und Valentina würde wach werden. Sie schaltete das Licht aus und versuchte zu schlafen. Bis zum nächsten Morgen um halb sechs lag sie wach. Sie starrte auf den Laptop, der gerade die Suche beendet hatte. „No Matches" zeigte er und sie schloss das Programm. Sie schlief ein.

**Theresa und Ari** standen nicht weit von der Fabrik entfernt. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren einfach zu umgehen und zwanzig Minuten später fanden sich die beiden in beige-grünen Overalls in der riesigen Produktionshalle wieder. Sie hatten mehrere Stationen vor sich, denn das Gebäude war groß und es war nötig, mehrere Sprengsätze anzubringen, damit diese effektiv viel zerstören konnten. Sie hatte die Sprengsätze für diesen Teilauftrag selbst zusammengemischt. Sie hatte das Bauen von Bomben bereits vor sieben Jahren erlernt und es war gefährlich, aber der Sprengsatz, den sie jetzt verwendeten, war für Theresa einfach gewesen herzustellen, da sie die zwei Hauptkupferdrähte nicht miteinander verbunden hatte. Dadurch würde selbst der Timer keine Wirkung erzielen, der Funke konnte nicht überschlagen. Die Bombe war entschärft. Theresa wusste das und sie hatte das mit Absicht getan, da die Produktionsfirma viel zu wertvoll war. Sie hatte Berechnungen in ihrem Computerdurchgeführt, für den Fall, dass doch eine Bombe jemals dort hochging und die Konsequenten wären katastrophal. Sie hatte 3D-Animationen erstellt und sich alles aus verschiedenen Blickpunkten angesehen. Nun platzierte sich das erste kleine Paket. Sie gingen weiter, es waren nicht mehr viele Arbeiter in der Fabrik, aber niemand fragte sie nach einem Ausweis. Ari trug den Rucksack mit den kleinen kubusförmigen Paketen, die nur 10x10x10 cm groß waren. Sie betraten ein kleines Büro. Theresa schaute sich um und nickte Ari zu, der daraufhin das kleine Paket in einem Büroschrank hinter ein paar dicken Aktenordner versteckte. Die Ordner waren bereits verstaubt und er musste sich keine Gedanken machen, dass man jemals darauf aufmerksam würde. Sie verließen den kleinen Raum wieder und gingen weiter. Theresa hatte einen Lageplan der Anlage auf ihr Handy übertragen und sie folgten dem Weg, welche sie auf dem Handy geplant hatte. Wenn alles gut lief, waren sie binnen zwei Stunden wieder auf der Autofahrt nach Urumchi.

**„Hast** du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte Lang. Valentina lächelte und bejahte diese Frage. „Gut", sagte er. „Natasha und ich werden in der Nähe bleiben und Wache halten. Du hast eine halbe Stunde. Danach solltest du bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause zu ihm sein. Wir werden dir folgen. Dir ist die Reihenfolge selbst überlassen." „Das würde ich nicht sagen", sagte Natasha und stellte sich vor Lang. „Ich werde ihn erst überreden, dann mit ihm spielen, dann die Informationen erhalten und ihn dann töten", versicherte Valentina. „Und was ist, wenn er sie dir erst geben will, wenn du mit ihm geschlafen hast?", fragte Lang und nahm Natasha mit beiden Händen an ihren Armen und stellte sie beiseite, sodass sie nicht mehr zwischen ihm und Valentina stand. „Dann werde ich entweder die Infos aus ihm herausprügeln oder meine Freundin vor ihren Augen betrügen." Mit den Lippen formend sagte Natasha: „Ich empfehle dir die erste Variante." „Du wirst aber die zweite nehmen, sie ist zuverlässiger. Wenn es dann nicht funktioniert, darfst du Gewalt anwenden. Aber einem so jungen Mädchen kann niemand widerstehen", sagte Lang und fügte hinzu: „Also wenn du mal sauer auf sie bist oder sie einfach nur betrügen möchtest, ich stehe die immer zur Verfügung." Beide lachten, Natasha schaute Lang halb böse, halb auf eine nette Art und Weise an.

**Gerade als** Ari die letzte Bombe in einem kleinen Reinigungsrohr versteckte, vibrierte Theresas Handy. Sie hockte sich neben Ari zwischen eingelagerten Rohren und klappte es auf. Es war Paul. „Ihr seid entdeckt worden. Die chinesische Polizei wird in einer Minute bei euch sein." Das war halb Planung, halb Schicksal gewesen, denn Theresa wusste, dass George Burton die Polizei anrufen würde, wenn sie einen gewissen Vorsprung gehabt haben. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, die amerikanische Polizei hätte herausgefunden, dass zwei Terroristen geheime Projekte stehlen sollten. Die Polizei würde innerhalb fünf Minuten bei der Fabrik sein und Burton hatte es dem Schicksal überlassen, ob die beiden gefangen genommen werden würden oder Theresas Mission noch viel weiter ausgedehnt werden sollte. Theresa wollte eigentlich diesen Einsatz beenden, sah jedoch die Notwendigkeit diesen Auftrag vollständig auszuführen, sodass ihr Auftraggeber und seine Mitarbeiter gefasst werden konnten. „Das war Dean, der FBI weiß, dass wir hier sind. Sie meinen jedoch, wir würden irgendwelche Top Secret Pläne stehlen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Die Polizei wird bald hier sein, wir sollten verschwinden." Beide gingen möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Ausgang und kamen in das große Gängesystem des Produktionshauses. Sie hörten chinesische Stimmen, die etwas riefen, was verdammt nach der Polizei klang und als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie mehrere uniformierte Männer, die wild umherliefen.

**„Dort",** schrie einer von ihnen auf Chinesisch, der ein Fax der amerikanischen Behörden in der Hand hielt, mit zwei Fotos, mit zwei Menschen, die denen in den grünen Overalls zwanzig Meter entfernt verdammt ähnlich sahen. Diese beiden Personen verschwanden auf der Stelle in der nächsten Tür, die zur Einzelteilelagerhalle führte. Die Polizisten stürmten durch die Tür, sahen aber niemanden mehr. „Diese Halle hat laut Lagerplan nur einen Ausgang. Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein. Findet sie, teilt euch auf." Es wurden viele Befehle geschrien, doch niemand bemerket die junge Frau, die auf eines der Belüftungsrohre unter der Decke geklettert war, indem sie auf Autoreifenstapel, an aufgehängten Autotüren und über einen erhöhten Steg geklettert war, sich anschließend an einer großen chinesische Flagge hoch gezogen hatte und nun auf den Rohren des Belüftungssystems entlang kroch. Ari hatte sich hinter ein paar halb fertigen Autos versteckt, sobald ein Polizist in die Nähe kam, schlug er ihn zusammen und zog seine Uniform an. Natürlich bemerkte man sofort, dass er kein Chinese war, aber man durfte einfach nicht genauer hinsehen. Wie alle anderen lief er verwirrt und suchend hin und her, und gelangte so schließlich zum Ausgang und nach draußen. Dort klaute er einem Polizisten den Autoschlüssel und fuhr anschließend davon in die Stadt. Dort zog er die Uniform aus und verbrannte sie mit dem Auto. Ein brennendes Polizeiauto war in der kleinen, viertelweise von Verbrechen geprägten Stadt nichts Besonderes und Ari schlenderte zurück zur kleinen jugenherbergartigen Unterkunft. Er und Theresa hatten schon oft ausgemacht, dass sie, falls sie verfolgt würden, sich trennten und erst nach einiger Zeit sich wieder finden würden und dass jeder seinen eigenen Fluchtweg nahm, sodass die Chancen einer Verhaftung geringer waren. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Freundin es aus der Fabrik schaffen würde und so wartete er auf sie. Nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, nahm er sich eine französische Playboy, die sie bei der Zwischenlandung auf dem Weg nach China gekauft hatten. Er schaute sie sich oft mit Theresa zusammen an, sie hatte ihm schon am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gesagt, dass sie bisexuell war und es störte ihn nicht. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht betrog, weder mit einem Mann, noch mit einer Frau und er fand, es war in der heutigen Gesellschaft normal, dass man auch eine andere sexuelle Orientierung haben durfte. Er hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle und kannte einige, aber Theresa war die erste gewesen, die ihm von ihrer Bisexualität erzählt hatte und Ari fand es nicht schlimm. Er hatte eigentlich auch schon einen leichten Verdacht gehabt, weil normalerweise die meisten Freundin etwas dagegen hatten, wenn der Mann sich Zeitschriften mit nackten Frauen oder Pornos anschauten, Theresa aber nicht. Auch wenn sie, wie er wusste, auf Lesbenpornos stand, schauten sie sich, selten, wenn überhaupt so etwas zusammen an. Sie waren beide nicht die Typen für solch ein niedriges Niveau und sie hatten mehr als genug Sex, um es überhaupt nötig zu haben, aber wenn sie mal kein passender Film fand oder sie ihre Tage und zu viele Schmerzen hatte, dann war immer wieder eine Option.

**Um halb vier** Morgens kam Theresa und sie packten beide sofort ihre Sachen, um nach Urumchi zu fahren. Der Mann, der sie hingefahren hatte, brachte sie auch in die Stadt zurück, um dann mit einem Kopfschuss getötet im Wagen liegend drei Stunden später von zwei chinesischen Polizisten gefunden zu werden. Um zehn Uhr waren die in Urumchi, von dort aus flogen sie nach Peking und anschließend nach Shanghai. Es war neun Uhr abends und sie saßen in der riesigen Halle und warteten auf ihren Flug nach München. Ari hatte seinen Laptop offen und soweit Theresa aus den vielen Programmen erschließen konnte, verfolgte er wieder irgendwelche bösen Pläne. Sie selbst schaute nur nach draußen und sah den Flugzeugen beim landen und starten zu. Eigentlich mochte sie Fliegen, man hatte Ruhe und war nicht erreichbar. Sie schaute sich um. In der Wartehalle erkannte sie zwei Agenten, die gerade mit ihren Aufträgen in China fertig waren und die beiden beobachten sollten. Theresa kannte sie und wusste, dass sie einen anderen Flug nehmen würden, direkt nach Amerika, nach Los Angeles und danach einen Anschlussflug nach Washington DC. Die Passagiere des Fluges wurden gebeten, sich bereit zu machen, Theresa und Ari saßen eine halbe Stunde später im Flugzeug. Um zwölf Uhr mittags landeten sie in Deutschland. Theresa war wieder in ihrer Heimat. Sie hatte seit 53 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und fühlte sich müde. Ari hatte während des Fluges schlafen können, doch Theresa blieb lieber wach. Zwei Tage ohne Schlafen waren für sie kein Problem, aber es waren auch anstrengende Tage gewesen und sie sehnte sich zurück nach ihrem eigenen Bett. Sie gingen ein wenig auf dem Flughafen spazieren, Theresa fühlte sich endlich wieder wohl, sie war zu Hause. Sie konnte wieder Deutsch mit Deutschen in Deutschland reden und um acht Uhr abends sah sie schon die Wassermassen der Nordsee unter sich.

**Theresa** beobachtete die Wellen, die unter ihr wogten.

**Es** war eine Minute nach drei, als sie das Flughafengelände verließen und abgeholt wurden. Ihr Auftraggeber hatte alles bis in das kleinste Detail geplant und um halb vier waren sie schon zu Hause. Dort taten sie nichts anderes, als erst mal zu schlafen.

**Als Theresa** ihren Laptop einschaltete und ihre E-Mails checkte, während Ari im Bad war und sich rasierte, erhielt sie Neuigkeiten vom Campus und von Valentinas Mission. Valentina hatte ihr Vertrauen gegenüber Lang erweitert und war nun die Freundin von einer gewissen Natasha Gregorovitch, eine der wenigen Frauen in der Organisation. Aber am meisten erstaunte sie, dass noch während die Mission lief, der eigentliche Organisator George Burton nach Nome versetzt wurde, einer kleinen Stadt in Westalaska, an der Küste und nach seinen Briefen an seine geschiedene Frau zu urteilen, die die IT-Gruppe abgefangen und als Anhang mit versandt hatte, war es dort ziemlich kalt. Sie lachte, als sie sah, dass Burton in der IT-Abteilung anscheinend auch nicht gerade beliebt war. Als Erklärung für seine Versetzung wurde gesagt, er dürfe in keinster Weise mit einem Projekt in Berührung kommen, welches ihn selbst oder sein Familie beträfe. Theresa wusste, dass damit ihr Einsatz gemeint war, weil George Burton nicht seinen eigenen Bruder Charles schützen durfte, da sein Urteilsvermögen dadurch beeinflusst werden konnte. Theresa hörte, wie der Rasierapparat verstummte und löschte die Mails in einen Papierkorb, den nur sie öffnen konnte. Dann öffnete sie Minesweeper.

**Ari** hatte sich rasiert und war froh, endlich wieder ein reines Gefühl zu haben, denn im letzten Monat hatte er nur ein oder zwei Mal dafür Zeit gehabt. Theresa fand ihn sexy mit seinem üblichen Dreitagebart, aber sie hatte nur ein paar spitze Bemerkungen gemacht, wenn er keine Zeit zum Rasieren hatte. Er wusste, dass sie früher mit dem Bruderdes Freundes ihrer Schwester zusammen gewesen war, sie sich aber nach vier Jahren offene Partnerschaft getrennt haben. Für sie war es kein Thema gewesen, dass er keine offene Beziehung wollte und er schätzte, dass sie auch glücklich darüber war. Er fühlte seine Wangen und fühlte keine Bartstoppeln mehr. Glatt wie ein Androidenpopo. Ein Zitat aus Star Trek, Theresa mochte Star Trek. Sie war am Logischen interessiert und Star Trek war immerhin logischer als Star Wars. Er war fünf Jahre älter als Theresas Exfreund und er wusste, dass sie ihren Ex als ein paar Nummern zu niedrig einstufte. Er wusste nicht, wer sich von wem getrennt hatte, aber er schätzte sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt, da sie wirklich eine besondere und besonders reife junge Frau war und er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie mit einem gleichaltrigen Jungen zurechtgekommen war.

**Valentinas Aufgaben** wurden immer größer und gefährlicher. Sie bekam einen immer tieferen in die namenslose Organisation und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass sie viel besser strukturiert war als vorerst angenommen. Lang war der alleinige Leiter und Natasha seine beste Freundin und Gehilfin. Sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, am ersten Tag in Russland schon mit einem der obersten Köpfe ihrer Zielorganisation geschlafen zu haben. Mittlerweile vertraute ihr Lang und sie führte die meisten ihrer Aufträge alleine durch. Lang wusste nicht, dass Dean und Paul Valentina halfen. Die beiden Zwillingsbrüder planten alles für sie und holten eventuelle Genehmigungen. Da George Burton versetzt worden war, ging diese Mission komplett an den CIA über und die drei FBI-Agenten wurden nun vom CIA geleitet, was ihnen natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel. Es wurde auch kein Ersatz für Burton geschickt, es wurde ihnen nur mitgeteilt, dass sie nun allen Befehlen der CIA Folge leisten mussten. Sie hatten außerdem erfahren, dass Theresa wieder zurück in Amerika war, leider hatten sich die Schwestern so verpasst, dass sie sich nicht treffen konnten. Dafür richteten sie am Abend eine Webcam-Verbindung ein, mit der Valentina mit Theresa und Ari reden konnte. Sie wusste, dass er misstrauisch werden konnte, wenn sie ihn ausschloss, aber Valentina hatte nichts dagegen, dass er mitschaute, solange sie ihre Schwester wieder sehen konnte. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte Theresa ihre Schwester, Ari wusste, dass sie auf einem Undercovereinsatz war und seine Loyalität zu seiner Freundin war so hoch, dass er niemandem von ihrer Schwester erzählte und sie nicht verriet und wenn es darauf ankam, sogar beschützte. „Es ist eigentlich schön, wieder in einem Einsatz zu sein." „Ich habe das Gefühl schon ganz vergessen." Theresa lächelte. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch gerne machen würde." „Natasha ist ganz okay und ich komme gut vorwärts. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn ich zurückkomme, du nicht wieder irgendwo anders bist." Dean und Paul schauten in ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf den geteilten Bildschirm, sie waren stumme Zuschauer und Zuhörer, sie konnten nicht von den anderen gesehen werden. Theresa lächelte und schaute Ari an. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen." Er küsste sie. „Wir werden vorerst in Washington bleiben, in ein bis zwei Monaten sollen die Sprengsätze erst detonieren", fügte sie hinzu, Valentina schaute sie fragend an. „Wir haben auch keinen Plan, welchen Sinn das machen soll. Was ist mit Lang?" „Er ist nett und vertraut mir. Vielleicht bin ich in zwei Monaten wieder in Washington." Sie lächelte. „Vermisst du es wirklich nicht, wieder ganz normal im Campus in Washington zu sein, du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr dabei, also auch keine Einsätze mehr?" „Unglücklicherweise", antwortete Theresa lächelnd, „ist die Hälfte davon war." Ari wusste, dass die Hälfte der Einsätze wahr war. Doch er bedachte nicht, dass Theresa nicht normal auf dem Campus war, und deswegen die Hälfte mit den Einsätzen das Unwahre war. Theresa war auf einem Einsatz, ihn auszuspionieren und zu verraten, aber das konnte er weder erahnen noch ihr zutrauen. Er war blind vor Liebe und selbst wenn nicht, hätte er es auch nicht gemerkt. Sie war einfach eine Nummer zu groß für ihn.

**Valentina** schloss den Laptop. Theresa war nun wieder in Washington und versuchte Ari davon abzuhalten, größeren Schaden anzurichten, denn sie wusste, dass er die Chance nutzen würde, um weiter Gibson, seinem mehr oder weniger Erzfeind, schmerzen zuzufügen, indem er bereits eine seiner Agentinnen erschossen hatte. Er würde bestimmt etwas planen, wie er Gibson wieder über den Weg laufen könnte und dies würde nicht ohne Konsequenzen geschehen.

**Und genau das plante Ari **gerade. Er hatte seinen Laptop geöffnet und durchsuchte die Dateien von den Computern der verschiedenen Mitarbeiter Gibson. Theresa hatte es geschafft, sich sehr schnell einzuhacken und war gerade dabei, Abendessen zu kochen. Um halb sieben aßen sie zusammen und besprachen ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Um halb acht saßen sie an einem Schreibtisch im Keller des Hauses und planten ihre Zukunft. Theresa wusste, dass ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nicht mehr allzu lange dauern sollte.

**Dean und Paul** saßen in der Küche. Sie waren zwar in Russland, hatten sich aber chinesisches Essen gekauft, China war ja nicht gerade weit weg, im Verhältnis zu Amerika aus gesehen. Sie unterhielten sich über die zeitweilige Versetzung von George Burton und spekulierten über die Wintertemperaturen in Westalaska. Danach schauten sie Fußball, was in Amerika zwar populär, aber nicht so bekannt wie Basketball, Baseball, Rugby oder Football war. Sie interessierten sich jedoch für Fußball, ein Grund war ihr langer Aufenthalt in Europa dafür gewesen, wo Fußball weitaus zum mit Abstand beliebtesten Sport zählte. Letztes Jahr war die Fußballfrauen-WM gewesen, die jedoch so gut wie niemanden interessiert hatte. Valentina und Theresa hatten sie sich auch nicht angesehen und es wurde bei weitem uninteressanter als uninteressant, als Deutschland rausgeflogen war und sie, im eventuellen Fall der Interesse, natürlich zu ihrem Heimatland gehalten hätten. „Hast du schon den CIA angerufen?", fragte Dean seinen Bruder. „Nein, aber lass uns gleich schon den Bericht schicken, die haben dort drüben ja noch etwas Zeit. Die sind neun Stunden früher als wir hier." Dean rechnete. „Die haben da grad mal ein Uhr nachmittags und sind sowieso alle beim Mittagessen." „Und wir können jetzt schon schlafen gehen", grinste Paul.


	7. Lucia

**Lucia ist Abby und Luke ist Tony, usw...**

Kapitel 7

**„Wo hab ich bloß…",** Luke riss alle Schubladen seines Schreibtisches auf und durchwühlte sie. „Was suchst du?", fragte Lucy. „Die Schlüssel", Luke ging zu Toms Schreibtisch herüber. „Hier, deine Motivations-CD. Die hab ich gefunden." „Hey, wo hast du die her? Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht!" Luke suchte weiter nach den Schlüsseln des FBI-Wagens. „In deinem Schreibtisch hab ich nicht gesucht", fügte Tom hinzu. Lucy durchsuchte ihren Papierkorb und sagte: „Hey, wer als letztes den Wagen gefahren hat, hat vermutlich auch die Schlüssel." „Stimmt", sagte Luke. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen. „Oh ja", sagte er. „Ich hab mir gestern noch Pizza geholt, ich hab sie gegessen, den Karton weggeschmissen und-" Er schaute Tom und Lucy an. „Weißt du was, ich würd mich beeilen. Heute ist Müllabfuhr!", sagte Tom, als gerade ihr Boss aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. „Leiche in einem Wagen gefunden. Nehmt euer Zeug." Er war so redselig, wie immer. „Ja weißt du, Boss…", fing Luke an. „Gibt es ein Problem?" „Ich hab die Schlüssel…verloren", gab Luke zu. Gibson hielt die Hand hoch, die Schlüssel in der Hand. „Schaut mal, was ich im Aufzug gefunden habe." „War dumm von mir Boss", gab Luke zu. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." „Das bezweifel ich", sagte Gibson und warf die Schlüssel in die Mitte der drei Agenten, die sich direkt wie Aasgeier darauf warfen.

**Der Tatort** war bereits abgesperrt und nach einem kleinen Gespräch zwischen dem FBI und der Polizei verschwanden die Polizisten. Das Auto lag in einem kleinen Tal neben der Straße und war offensichtlich hinuntergefahren. „Daher war unsere Leiche schon tot, bevor er die Böschung hinab fuhr", beendete der Pathologe Dr. Mitchell seine Erklärung. „Mr. Primrose, würden sie bitte den Leichensack hier runter bringen?", sagte er, als er wieder aufstand. „Ja, Doktor", sagte Joe Primrose. „Habt ihr schon was gefunden?", fragte der Boss und wandte sich wieder an McNeill, Luke und Lucy. „Jemand hat seine Hände abgehackt, sie aber liegen lassen", sagte Lucy. „Vielleicht wurde er gestört oder hatte einfach nur Spaß dran", vermutete Luke. „Natürlich", meinte Lucy ironisch. „Oder er will uns etwas mitteilen", meinte der Boss und drehte sich um und ging zu Joe und Dr. Mitchell wieder zur Straße hinauf. „Klar, er hatte nur Spaß daran", meinte Lucy. „Du hattest aber gar keine Idee." Die beiden fingen an, sich leicht herum zu schubsen. „Leute, regt euch wieder ab", sagte McNeill, als Luke auch schon lachend auf dem Boden landete. Lucy war in Sachen Kampfsport halt mehr begabt. Plötzlich wurde Lukes Gesicht ernst. „Hier ist eine Bombe", meinte er, als er unter den Wagen schaute. Lucy und Tom schauten auch unter den Wagen. „Nichts berühren." „Wir sind keine Schwachköpfe, Luke", meinte Tom. „Warum wird dieses tickende Geräusch lauter und schneller?", fragte Lucy. Die drei Agenten sahen sich an und rannten.

**Es war Abend** und schon sehr früh dunkel geworden. Die Ermittlungen liefen noch und Gibson holte sich gerade einen Kaffee. Als er wieder aus dem Café herausging, den Pappbecher Kaffee in seiner Hand, sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht an einem Tisch sitzen, er setzte sich zu ihm. „Washington zu dieser Jahreszeit ist sehr schön", bemerkte er. „Aber leider viel kälter als in Israel. Finden sie nicht auch, Special Agent Gibson?" Gibson antwortete nicht und schaute Ari mit seinem üblichen Pokerface an. „Nicht so gesprächig heute, oder?" „Eigentlich warte ich nur hier, Ari." „Oh, worauf?", fragte Ari gespielt überrascht. „Einen Grund sie zu erschießen. Jemand hat heute versucht, mein Team umzubringen und ich glaube, dass sie das waren." „Sie beleidigen mich Gibson. Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wären sie schon längst tot." „Sie werden mich trotzdem zum FBI begleiten, für ein Verhör." „Leider habe ich heute Nacht schon was vor." „Das war keine Frage." „Ich weiß. Deswegen habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und einen kleinen Sprengsatz unter einem dieser Tische hier versteckt." Er winkte einer Mutter mit ihrer kleinen zehnjährigen Tochter an einem anderen Tisch zu, Gibson drehte sich um, dann wieder zu Ari. „Nun seien sie ein braver FBI Agent und ich werde ihnen vielleicht verraten, wo." „Was willst du hier, Ari?" „Es gibt viele Leute, die sie nicht mögen, Gibson. Ich bin keiner von denen. Ich möchte nur sie verletzen." Gibson verzog sein Gesicht nicht. „Sie sind nicht sehr überrascht." „Wenigstens bedeutet das, dass ich meinen Job gut mache." Ari lächelte. „Wie geht es ihrem Team?", fragte Ari, als er aufstand und seine Motorradhandschuhe anzog. „Ich habe Lucia noch nicht kennen gelernt, ihre Forensikspezialistin." Lucia Staunton war eine Forensikspezialistin des FBI und eine gute Freundin von Gibson. Sie behandelte die meisten seiner Fälle und wollte unter keinen Umständen mit jemand anderem zusammen arbeiten, da einer ihrer Assistenten sie schon mal umbringen wollte. Normalerweise erlaubte George Burton das nicht, aber sie hatte seine Genehmigung bekommen. „Wenn sie in allein in ihre Nähe kommen, werde ich nicht zögern sie umzubringen." Ari lächelte wieder kurz und ging zu seinem Motorrad, welches direkt neben dem Café geparkt war. Gibson stand auch auf. „Wo ist die Bombe?" „Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich hab gelogen. Es gibt keine." Damit setzte Ari seinen Helm auf, stieg auf sein Motorrad und fuhr davon. Sobald er weg war, schaute Gibson unter seinen Tisch und entdeckte ein kleines Gerät, welches die Zahl 36 anzeigte und langsam herunter zählte. Er packte es, rannte in die nächste, verlassene und dunkle Gasse. Die Bombe zeigte eine 7 an. Er war das Gerät und es explodierte über einem Müllcontainer.

**Luke sah Gibson** herein kommen. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, Luke, Lucy und Tom stellten sich vor ihn. „Rate, wer wieder in der Stadt ist?", fragte Luke. „Ari." „Erraten. Woher weißt du das?" „Hab Kaffee mit ihm getrunken", antwortete Gibson. „Und dann?" „Dann hat er versucht, mich umzubringen."

**Lucia** war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie stieg aus ihrem Wagen und schloss ihre Haustüre auf. „Charlie?", rief sie. Eigentlich wollte ihr Freund schon da sein. Sie hängte ihre Handtasche auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich fast zu Tode erschrak. Er lag dort, eine Stichwunde in der Brust. Daneben lag ihr eigenes Küchenmesser. Sofort wollte sie wieder in die Küche rennen und telefonieren, aber als sie sich umdrehte stand eine Frau vor ihr. **Lucia** kannte sie von Gibsons Arbeiten, sie war eine von ihm gesuchte Verbrecherin und nach ihren Informationen Aris Freundin. „Tut mir Leid", sagte die Blondine und ging wieder. „Hey, warte", rief Lucia, bereute es aber sofort wieder. Sie zeigte mit einer Pistole auf sie. „Ich soll dich von Ari grüßen", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder um. Ohne zu zögern stürzte Lucia auf sie und schlug ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Sie erkannte den Typ der Pistole. Theresa griff mit ihren Händen nach Lucias Armen und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Sie ließ sie fallen und nahm ihre Pistole wieder auf. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie und verließ das Haus. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Charlie starb.

**Lucia** stand auf und rannte wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie ging um das Bett herum und erschrak. Dort lag eine zweite Leiche, der Mörder ihres aktuellen Falls. Der Mörder, der Lucia gedroht hatte, sie zu töten, wenn sie das Beweismaterial vor Gericht gegen sie verwenden wollte.

**Es war Donnerstagnacht** und Dr. Mitchell hat die zwei Toten bereits obduziert, Lucia hatte die Kugeln untersucht. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass Charlie mit drei Kugeln aus der Pistole von Ben Davis getötet wurde. Ben Davis starb an einer Kugel, die genau Theresas Waffentyp entsprach. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass Ben eigentlich noch auf sie warten wollte, aber anscheinend von Theresa überrascht worden war, die ihr das Leben gerettet hatte.

**Theresa** hatte Glück gehabt, denn sie wollte Lucia kein Leid zufügen. Sie war nicht so grausam, wie Ari es von ihr erwartete. Sie war nicht die Person, für die er sie hielt.

**Valentina **hatte bereits viel erfahren. Die Terrorzelle in Kirow war eine kleine abgespaltene Gruppe einer viel größeren Organisation, die früher in Italien tätig gewesen war. Diese Organisation hatte sich mit Drogen in ganz Europa beschäftigt und Valentina wusste nur zu gut, was sich damals abgespielt hatte und warum diese Drogenhandelskette aufgeflogen war. Jetzt arbeitete sie wieder für sie, aber es hatte sich vieles geändert. Sie hatte noch nicht erfahren, wer zum Boss aufgestiegen war und warum sich eine kleine Gruppe in Kirow befand. Sie wusste, dass sich diese Organisation von Drogen auch auf Auftragsmorde ausgeweitet hatte. Warum jedoch ausgerechnet eine kleine Stadt in Russland dafür ausgewählt worden war, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Dean und Paul wussten diese Informationen mit Vorsicht zu behandeln, da sich diese Mission schnell auf ein größeres Unterfangen ausgebreitet hatte. Anstatt einer kleinen, vermuteten Terrorzelle hatten sie ein gut organisiertes Unternehmen mit Hauptsitz in Europa, besonders Italien, mit Abspaltungen in Asien entdeckt.

**Und eigentlich sollte** diese Organisation vor sechs Jahren größtenteils zerschlagen worden sein, denn der MI5 hatte vor sechs Jahren einen Undercoveragenten nach Italien geschickt und diese Person hatte damals einen großen Beitrag zur Verhaftung von über einhundert Leuten geleistet.


	8. Liang Wang

Kapitel 8

***Top Secret***

Einsatzunterlagen für Valentina Riddle

Dieses Dokument/ Diese Akte ist durch ein Sicherungsetikett geschützt. Jeder Versuch, es aus dem Missionsvorbereitungsgebäude/ dem Campus/ diesem Raum zu entfernen, wird einen stillen Alarm im Überwachungsraum/ Überwachungstrakt auslösen. Keine Fotokopien, Notizen oder Bemerkungen machen.

Das folgende Dokument liegt in zwei Versionen (Sprachen) vor: Englisch und Italienisch. Die oben genannten Sicherheitsvorschriften liegen nur in Englischer Form vor. Sehr gute Englischkenntnisse und Grundwissen der italienischen Sprache werden für diesen Einsatz voraus gesetzt.

Chiong Wang

Chiong Wang wurde am 12.11.1962 in Peking geboren und ist heute 44 Jahre alt. Er schloss die Schule mit einem mittelmäßigen Durchschnitt ab und wurde sehr schnell kriminell auffällig. Mit zwanzig Jahren zog er nach Potenza, Süditalien. Dort erarbeitete er sich schnell einen Namen und wurde im Alter von 27 Jahren bereits Boss des größten Drogenkartells Europas. Mit 29 Jahren heiratete er Maria Antonaci und zwei Jahre später bekamen sie einen Sohn, Liang Wang.

Liang Wang

Liang Wang ist der Sohn von Chiong und Maria Wang. Er ist 13 Jahre alt und besucht die elementare Schule in Potenza. Soweit bekannt hilft er seinem Vater oft und wird vermutlich sein Nachfolger werden.

Das Drogenkartell

Chiong Wang ist der Boss der größten Drogenorganisation von Europa und die Größe der Zelle in Potenza wird auf zweihundert Leute geschätzt, die meisten sind Angehörige der Daci-Familie, die bis zur Übernahme Chiong's die Organisation leiteten.

Der Einsatz

Ein erfahrener Agent/ Eine erfahrene Agentin, der/ die möglichst jung sein sollte und ungefähr dem Alter Liangs entspricht, wird mit einer weiteren Agentin, die ihre/ seine Mutter spielt, nach Potenza ziehen. Die Mutter wird versuchen, sich in die Organisation einzuschleusen, während der junge Agent/ die junge Agentin Kontakt mit Chiong's Sohn Liang aufnehmen wird und somit versucht, mehr Informationen über Chiong und seine Pläne herauszufinden.

Ziel des Einsatzes

(1) Überprüfen, ob Liang zu Chiong's Nachfolger ausgebildet wird.

(2) Mehr Informationen über die Familie Wang herausfinden.

(3) Die Drogenorganisation infiltrieren und ohne größere Risiken einzugehen, Informationen sammeln. Sobald der Missionsleiter meint, genügend Informationen seien gesammelt worden, werden eine Einheit der italienischen Polizei und eine Einheit des britischen MI5 versuchen, die Organisation aufzulösen.

Dieser Einsatz wurde ohne Vorbehalte von der Ethik-Kommission des MI5 genehmigt. Die Mission wird als riskant eingestuft, weshalb die Agenten während des gesamten Einsatzes von den Einsatzleiter lokalisierbar sein müssen, solange dies nicht die Ausführung der Mission oder die Agenten gefährdet. Dieser Einsatz wurde von der italienischen Sicherheitsbehörde.

Voraussetzungen für den jungen Agent/ die junge Agentin

Der Agent/ Die Agentin zwischen elf und dreizehn Jahre alt sein.

Für die Mission werden die Agenten den Nachnamen Primrose annehmen und ihr britischer Akzent wird durch einen langen Aufenthalt in Großbritannien erklärt.

Für diesen Einsatz ist es dem Agenten/ der Agentin erlaubt, Alkohol zu trinken, selbst wenn er/ sie noch keine 21 Jahre alt sind, sofern der Einfluss des Alkohols unter keinen Umständen den Agenten/ die Agentin oder die Mission gefährden oder verzögern.

Die Einnahme von Drogen ist untersagt, es sei denn, der Agent/ die Agent wird zur Einnahme gezwungen oder es hängt die Fortführung der Mission davon ab. Bei jeglicher Einnahme wird der Agent/ die Agentin sich nach der Beendigung des Einsatzes rechtfertigen müssen. Eine Ausnahme ist die Erlaubnis des direkten und eines weiteren Vorgesetzten, die über die Fähigkeiten des Agenten/ der Agentin urteilen und ihr erlauben, in Situationen, bei der die Fortführung der Mission es verlangt, Drogen zu nehmen, solange das Urteilsvermögen des Agenten/ der Agentin nicht beeinträchtigt und dadurch niemand und nichts gefährdet wird.

Es werden Grundkenntnisse in der italienischen Sprache vorausgesetzt.

Für den Agenten/ die Agentin ist es vorteilhaft, mehrere Sprachen zu beherrschen.

Für den Agenten/ die Agentin ist es vorteilhaft, bereits eine Sprache in nicht lateinischen Schriftzeichen zu beherrschen, mündlich, sowie schriftlich.

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss die Mindestvoraussetzungen für einen Undercoverauftrag erfüllen hinsichtlich des Fachwissens bezüglich Italiens, dem Drogenhandel, der Abwicklung krimineller Geschäfte, der vom MI5 verwendeten Technik, Sprengsatzbau- und entschärfung und der Agent/ die Agentin muss eine vom Campusarzt bescheinigte Fitnessbestätigung haben.

Der Agent/ Die Agentin muss alle der oben genannten Voraussetzungen erfüllen.

Erfüllt er/ sie mindestens nicht ein oben genanntes Kriterium muss der Verteiler der Operationsaufgaben seine Entscheidung schriftlich rechtfertigen.

**Valentina** schloss die Akte. „Machst du es?", fragte Dean. „Ja", antwortete sie und schaute ihn an. „Gut. Dein Flug geht nächsten Montag. Deine Mutter wird von Bronwyn gespielt werden. Viel Glück."

**„Diese Operation** ist sehr erfolgreich verlaufen, Valentina", sagte Dan. Es waren vier Monate vergangen, seit Valentina dieser Mission zugestimmt hatte.

**„Es hat** vierhundertdreiundvierzig Verhaftungen gegeben, leider auch zweiundzwanzig Tote. Chiong ist im Gefängnis und wird in den nächsten Jahren auch nicht frei kommen. Nach unseren Angaben ist seine Mutter bei der Stürmung des Hauptgebäudes ums Leben gekommen, Liang selbst war nicht aufzufinden. Er ist ziemlich tapfer für seine dreizehn Jahre und ich schätzte, wir werden bald wieder etwas von ihm hören. Du hast dich ziemlich gut mit ihm angefreundet, habe ich Recht, Valentina?" Valentina nickte, aber sagte: „Ich habe nur meine Mission erfüllt. Ich habe mich nie mit ihm zu sehr angefreundet." Dan nickte, er wusste, dass für alle Kinder es hart war, nach einer Mission wieder zurückzukehren, wo sie doch meistens Freundschaften beim Einsatz geschlossen hatten. „Ihr seid gut zu Recht gekommen, habe ich gehört. Besonders, da du zwei Jahre jünger als er bist." Seitdem waren sechs Jahre vergangen und Valentina glaubte, nichts mehr von Liang gehört zu haben, aber jetzt musste sie sich auf ihren laufenden Auftrag konzentrieren. Sie hatte dem CIA alle Informationen gegeben und nun hoffte sie, dass sie schnell handeln würden.

**Theresa** hat die fertigen Berichte von Paul zugeschickt bekommen. Der CIA hatte versucht, die Drogen- und Terrorzelle, die Valentina infiltriert hatte, aufzulösen. Es hatte einhundert vierundvierzig Tote gegeben. Einhundertundzwei waren Männer und Frauen der CIA, des FBI und der russischen Polizei gewesen, es hatte nur dreiundzwanzig Verhaftungen gegeben, über einhundert Verbrecher hatten fliehen können. Der Angriff der Polizei war kein Überraschungsakt und eine anschließende Schießerei gewesen, sondern ein Gemetzel. Es war unvorstellbar gewesen, warum Langs Männer so gut vorbereitet gewesen waren. Sie wussten genau, wann die Polizei kommen würde, wo und wann und mit wie vielen Menschen. Sie mussten die Pläne gesehen haben, aber nur der CIA hatte dies geplant. Dem FBI und der russischen Polizei waren die Pläne erst kurz vorher ausgehändigt worden. Die einzigen anderen Agenten waren Dean, Paul und Valentina gewesen. Dean und Paul hatten in letzter Zeit in ständigem Kontakt mit dem CIA gestanden, Valentina war die einzige Variabel. Und sie war mit Lang die einzige, die nicht bei der Massenverhaftung dabei gewesen war. Von ihr hatten die Geheimdienste seit drei Tage schon nichts mehr gehört und sie konnten sie auch nicht lokalisieren, sie wussten nicht, wo sie und Lang waren. George Burton war erst seit einer Woche wieder im Dienst und hatte schon Valentina als Maulwurf in der Operation dargestellt. Nach seiner Ansicht, hatte sie alle Pläne an Lang weitergereicht und sie alle verraten. Dann hatte er die Informatiker ihre Wohnung und Festplatte durchsuchen lassen und sie waren fündig geworden. Es waren Dokumente und Pläne der gesamten Operation gefunden worden, die Natasha's Fingerabdrücke enthielten und in ihrem Mailposteingang waren unzählige Beweise gefunden worden, die bewiesen, dass sie Lang alles erzählt hatte. Theresa glaubte es nicht, aber zusammen mit Dean und Paul war sie die einzigen, die einfach nicht glaubten, dass Valentina die Seiten gewechselt und sie verraten hatte. Auch wenn alle Beweise gegen sie sprachen und sie selbst unauffindbar war. Desweiteren hatten alle E-Mails ergeben, dass sie eine Beziehung zu Lang gehabt haben musste.

**Dean fror.** Er stapfte durch den Schnee des russischen Waldes und jagte einem Phantom hinterher. Lang, Natasha und Valentina sollen hier gesichtet worden sein. Doch es war keine Spur von ihnen zu sehen. Der Trupp russischer Polizisten lief hinter ihm her. Sie schienen keine Probleme mit dem Schnee oder der Kälte zu haben, denn sie waren es gewohnt. Sie kamen an eine Lichtung, wo eine kleine Holzhütte stand. Sie umrundeten die Hütte und Dean lief geduckt zur Tür, darauf bedacht, nicht durch die Fenster zu sehen zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute direkt in die Mündung einer Pistole, als ihm auch schon seine aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Die Frau gegenüber von ihm lächelte.

**Theresa** seufzte, sie hatte gerade den Bericht über die neuesten Erkenntnisse aus dem Fall Lang/ Valentina fertig gelesen. Natasha war gefunden worden, aber Dean hatte sie leider aus Notwehr umbringen müssen. Theresa hatte gelacht, als sie gelesen hatte, dass er mit bloßen Händen auf sie losgegangen war und sie besiegt hatte. Leider war von Lang und Valentina noch keine Spur. Sie wollte gerade ihren Laptop schließen, als sie eine weitere Mail von Paul erhielt. Lang war gefasst worden und wartete gerade auf sein Verhör.

**Der Raum war klein** und bis auf ein Licht in der Mitte des Raumes nicht beleuchtet und dunkel. Dann schalteten sich mehr Lichter an. Lang blinzelte nicht. Ein Agent betrat den Raum. Er setzte sich, schlug die Akte auf, die vor ihm lag, las sie und trank einen Schluck. „Ihr Name ist Lang Xing", sagte er. „Richtig", antwortete Lang. „Nein, das ist es nicht!", schrie er, wurde aber direkt danach wieder ruhig. „Ihr Name ist Liang Wang", fuhr er in aller Ruhe fort. „Sie sind 19 Jahre alt und ihr Vater ist Chiong Wang. Letztes Jahr haben sie sich für chinesische Staatsbürgerschaft entschieden, obwohl sie sehr lange in Italien gelebt haben. Wahrscheinlich weil sie so jederzeit nach Hong Kong hätten gehen können und kein Auslieferungsabkommen mit den Vereinigten Staaten gilt. Ihr Vater Chiong ist seit sechs Jahren im Gefängnis. Irgendwer muss jetzt sein Geschäft weiter führen." „Welches Geschäft?" „Na, ihr Drogenhandel. Sie sind schon weit über Europa hinaus bekannt. Sind sie jetzt der neue Boss?" Lang oder auch Liang rührte sich nicht. „Ich fasse das mal als ja auf", sagte der FBI-Mitarbeiter. „Ich will meinen Anruf und einen Anwalt", sagte Liang. „Das bekommen sie alles, wenn sie mir jetzt meine Fragen beantworten." „Ich habe Rechte und ich kenne diese. Und sie haben schon dagegen verstoßen, als sie mich hierhin gebracht haben." „Dann beschweren sie sich, na los. Kennen sie diese Person hier?" Der Agent holte zwei Fotos von Valentina aus der Akte, das eine zeigte sie im Alter von elf Jahren, dass andere im Alter von siebzehn. Liang lächelte. „Valentina Primrose. Oder Penrose. Oder soll ich einfach Valentina Riddle zu ihr sagen. Die kleine hat einfach so viele Namen. Nach meiner Rechnung sollte sie erst siebzehn sein, oder? Wollten ihre Leute sie als Achtzehnjährige darstellen? Warum?" „Wo ist sie?" „Wenn sie ihnen das sagen wollte, hätte sie ihnen das bestimmt schon mitgeteilt." „Wo ist sie?" „Sie versteckt sich. Vor ihnen." „Warum?" „Warum?", er lachte. „Weil sie sie fürchtet. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass sie es war, nicht wahr?" „Das sie was war?" „Kommen sie schon. Dass sie sie verraten hat. Warum waren meine Männer so gut vorbereitet? Ich wusste alles über sie und ihren Angriff. Weil sie es mit erzählt hat. Sie hat mich erkannt. Sie wusste, dass ich Liang bin. Und sie hat sich in mich verliebt." Liang lächelte immer noch. Gibson schloss die Akte.

**„Ich** glaube ihm nicht", sagte Dean. „Er sagt die Wahrheit", erwiderte George Burton. „Woher wollen sie das wissen?", fragte Paul. „Warum sollte er lügen?", Dean und Paul schwiegen. „Valentina hatte schon immer eine Tendenz dazu, sich in die Falschen zu verlieben." „Das ist nicht wahr!", Dean wurde wütend, beherrschte sich aber. „Wie oft hat sie dich schon betrogen?" „Wir haben eine offene Beziehung. Da ist es schwer, jemanden zu betrügen." „Wie oft hat sie dir schon gesagt, dass sie dich liebt? Wie oft? Und wie oft hat sie dabei gelogen?", fragte Burton. Gibson betrat den Raum. „Nie", sagte Dean und ging an Gibson vorbei durch die Tür. Burton seufzte. „Was denken sie?", fragte er Gibson. „Er weiß, wo Valentina ist. Warum will er es uns nicht sagen?" „Weil sie die Seite gewechselt hat", sagte Burton mit Bestimmung.

**Vierundzwanzig Stunden** vorher hatten Theresa und Ari die letzte Aufgabe ihres Auftrages erhalten. Ihr Ziel war Charles Burton. Theresa wusste, dass sie es auf keinen Fall zulassen durfte, dass Ari Charles umbrachte. Er war schließlich der Bruder ihres Chefs und ihr Chef war ein Agent des Secret Service. Sie wusste, dass ihr Einsatz jetzt gefährdet werden könnte, wenn sie verhinderte, dass Ari Charles umbrachte.

**Charles Burton** war zu Hause und saß mit seiner Frau Julie auf der Couch, wo sie gemeinsam fernsahen. Es gab keine überraschenden Neuigkeiten, nur das übliche: ein Terroranschlag in Ägypten, der groß genug war, um in den Nachrichten zu laufen, ein neuer James Bond Film wurde angekündigt, der Schauspieler blieb noch unklar und das Wetter wurde langsam wärmer, was auch Zeit wurde, denn es war schließlich schon Mitte April. Um neun Uhr war Charles im Bürogebäude, wo er bis spät in die Nacht noch arbeitete. Seine Frau zu Hause deckte bereits den Tisch ab, sie wusste, dass ihr Mann viel Arbeit hatte, sie hatte nur kurz mitgehört, dass ihr Schwäger George angerufen hatte und es um Charles' Firma ging und dass irgendetwas geschehen sollte, das große Verluste einbringen würde. George hatte ihnen beiden jedoch versichert, dass es dazu nie kommen würde. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, die drei Minuten nach neun anzeigte. Charles war bestimmt der letzte im Bürogebäude und trieb den Hausmeister wieder bis zur Weißglut. Und so war es auch. Der Hausmeister stapfte gerade wütend weg und Charles stand auf der Terrasse im obersten Stockwerk und schaute sich die Stadt an. Das Gebäude stand am Rande des Gewerbegebietes und Charles hatte einen guten Blick auf das größtenteils verlassene Industriegebiet, eine Geisterstadt aus alten Fabriken und Geschäften, sein Büro hatte er nur aus rein geschäftlichen Gründen gewählt, die Aussicht für ihn war schlecht von dort oben.

**Es gab** aber zwei Personen in der Nähe von ihm, die eine weitaus bessere Aussicht hatten. Ihre Aussicht war perfekt um ihn zu sehen.

**Zweieinhalb** Kilometer weit weg und zweieinhalb Minuten früher betraten Theresa und Ari ein verlassenes Parkhaus. Sie liefen auf das Dach des Parkhauses, das mit weißen Parklinien übersät war. Sie trugen beide schwarze Sachen und hatten Handschuhe an. Beide trugen schwarze Jeans, Ari eine schwarze, zugeknöpfte Jacke über seinem dunkelblauen Hemd. Theresa trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover unter ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke. Ihre blond getönten Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengeknotet. Sie trug eine Sporttasche, die sie oben auf dem Dach angekommen öffnete, als sie sich vor die Mauer, die die Parkfläche begrenzte, sodass kein Auto herunterfallen konnte, knieten. Sie holte ein Gewehr heraus, man konnte sehen, dass es für längere Distanz und Genauigkeit geeignet war.

**Charles Burton** wusste jedoch nicht, dass 1,55 Meilen entfernt zwei Scharfschützen sich bereit machten. Diese beiden Personen hatten sich noch nicht abgesprochen, wer schießen würde. Beide waren ausgebildete Scharfschützen, Ari war während seiner kurzen Zeit beim Mossad ausgebildet worden und Theresa, als sie vor elf Jahren zum MI5 gekommen war. Zusammen bauten sie das Scharfschützengewehr auf und kontrollierten noch mal, dass weder auf den Patronen noch auf den Patronenhülsen Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren. „Und wer hat jetzt die Ehre, zu schießen?", fragte Ari lächelnd. Sie wussten es beide nicht, denn ihr Auftragsgeber wollte es ihnen mitteilen. Ari holte das Wegwerfhandy, welches sie nur für diesen Auftrag bekommen hatten, aus seiner Hosentasche und legte es auf die Mauer. Jetzt warteten sie.

**Währenddessen** stapfte Valentina durch den Schnee, der nach ihrer Ansicht wirklich schon im Guinnessbuch als höchster Schnee des Jahres 2012 einen Eintrag verdient hatte. Es waren Minusgrade und es war der schlimmste Schneesturm, den Valentina bisher erlebt hatte oder vermutlich auch erleben wird. Sie befand sich, soweit sie Liang richtig verstanden hatte, 100 Kilometer nördlich von Petschora, 200 Kilometer südlich des Polarkreises. Petschora war eine kleine Stadt mit unter 100.000 Einwohnern irgendwo im Norden des eisigen Russlands. Valentina weinte nicht, was aber an einem genetischen Defekt lag, aufgrund welchem ihre Tränensäcke nicht genug Flüssigkeit ausbildeten, sodass sie weinen konnte. Sie hatte bloß einen Pullover und eine nicht wärmende Jeansjacke an, das Halstuch, welches sie getragen hatte, befand sich nun um ihre Taille geschlungen. Damit versuchte sie, die Blutung ihrer Schusswunde zu stillen. Es schmerzte schrecklich und Valentina wusste, dass sie zu viel Blut verlor. Neben der Schusswunde hatte sie viele tiefe Schnittwunden, die von einem Messer stammten und unzählbare Schürfwunden, Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Sie war schon seit fast 30 Stunden unterwegs und spürte große Teile ihres Körpers nicht mehr, nur noch die, die Schmerzen hervorriefen und sie ein weiteres Stück näher an die totale Verzweiflung brachten. Sie versuchte, das Bewusstsein zu behalten und dabei weiterzugehen. Sie hoffte bloß, dass sie nicht im Kreis herumlief, da sie überhaupt nichts sah und ihre Orientierung verloren hatte.

**Achtundvierzig Stunden** zuvor war Valentina noch in Kirow gewesen. Sie hatte sich mit Natasha und Lang verabredet. Sie kam pünktlich und die beiden erwarteten sie bereits. Doch anstatt ihr genaueres über die Pläne zu erzählen hatten sie ihr ein Tuch vor den Mund und die Nase gehalten und sie war bewusstlos geworden. Zwei Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf. Sie lag gefesselt, aber ohne zugebundenen Mund im Kofferraum eines Wagens. Sie schrie, aber alle Hilfe war vergeblich, das wusste sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie ängstlich im Kofferraum gelegen hatte, als der Wagen endlich anhielt. Der Kofferraum wurde geöffnet und Natasha befiehl ihr, kein Wort zu sagen, da sie sonst direkt sterben würde. Schweigend wurde sie von ihr und Lang in eine kleine Flugmaschine gebracht und sie starteten auf einem kleinen Privatflugplatz in Richtung Norden. Drei Stunden später landeten sie auf einem kleinen Flughafen in Petschora, Lang erzählte ihr über die Stadt. Danach fuhren sie weiter Richtung Norden, während Lang weiterhin mit seiner Pistole auf sie zeigte und ihr alles erzählte: „Ich wusste von Anfang an, wer du warst." Er lächelte. „Fragst du dich nicht auch, warum dein Aufstieg hier so schnell verlaufen ist? Warum wir dir ‚vertraut' haben? Ich sag's dir." Er beugte sich zu ihr, Valentina presste sich weiter in die Rückenlehne und schaute kurz auf die Pistole in seiner Hand, dann wieder ihn an. „Mein Name ist Liang Wang und mein Vater ist Chiong Wang." Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich." Valentina stöhnte leise auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut und jetzt, wo sie es wusste, sah sie auch die frappierende Ähnlichkeit. Es gab keinen Zweifel, er war Liang Wang. „Du hast vor sechs Jahren meinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht. Ich bin mit meiner Mutter nach China geflohen, aber was mich am meisten berührt hat, war, dass du mich angelogen hast. Weißt du, ich hatte dir wirklich vertraut, ich hatte nicht gerade viele Freunde in Potenza. Die meisten anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor meinem Vater. Und weißt du was, jetzt sollte man auch Angst vor mir haben, und besonders du. Weil du mich benutzt hast. Meine einzige Freundin hat mich verraten und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hast deinem Land gedient oder du hast nur deine Pflicht getan. Du hast mich vor sechs Jahren verraten und heute wirst du dafür büßen." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ich habe dich hierher gelockt, um mich nach all den Jahren zu rächen." Er lächelte wieder. „Natasha sollte dich ausspionieren und hier einführen. Du musst stolz auf dich sein. Die gesamte Zelle in Kirow wurde nur wegen dir erschaffen." „Woher wusstest du, dass ich bi bin?" „Ich habe dich ein wenig beobachten lassen, von ein paar Freunden in Amerika. Ich habe das alles seit über einem Jahr geplant." „Woher wusstest du, dass ich für den Einsatz ausgewählt werde und dass überhaupt ein Einsatz stattfinden sollte?" „Oh, ich habe da meine Leute. Aber keine Sorge, meine zwei Maulwürfe im FBI und in der CIA sind beide schon mausetot. Und das wirst du hoffentlich auch bald sein." „Warum?" „Kennst du das deutsche Sprichwort: ‚Wie du mir, so ich dir'? Du hast damals fast die gesamte Drogenkette auffliegen lassen und dass nur, weil der kleine dreizehnjährige Sohn des großen Bosses mal endlich eine Spielkameradin gefunden hatte. Außerdem bin ich von dir sehr beeindruckt, du warst erst elf. Apropos Alter, müsstest du nicht jetzt erst siebzehn sein, oder habe ich mich verrechnet?" Valentina schwieg und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo sie an blütenweißen Landschaften vorbeifuhren. „Schau mir in die Augen wenn ich mit dir rede!" Liang wurde etwas lauter und Valentina schaute ihn wieder an. Ihre Augen spiegelten Angst wieder. „Würdest du mir nun bitte antworten, Valentina?" „Ja, ich bin erst siebzehn Jahre alt", sagte sie. „Gut. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Achja, mit deinem Tod werde ich meinen Vater und mich rächen. Noch Fragen?" „Ja, zwei. Erstens, was ist mit deiner Mutter? Und zweitens, warum tötest du mich nicht direkt hier und auf der Stelle?" „Zu meiner Mutter. Ich habe sie letztes Jahr umgebracht. Vielleicht werden die Leute deines Geheimdienstes das nicht gemerkt haben, sie merken oft nichts, aber unter den Opfern meines Anschlages war auch meine Mutter. Ihr galt dies alles. Es war so eine schöne Bombe. Weißt du, ein Bombenbauer ist verliebt in seine Bombe." „Ich habe schon genug über Psychopathen in meinen Handbüchern über Menschenpsychologie gelesen. Du brauchst mich darüber nicht noch aufklären, aber danke für diesen kleinen Einblick." „Ich bin kein Psychopath, Valentina. Und wenn du dieses Buch aufmerksam gelesen hättest, wüsstest du das. Ich habe nämlich Gefühle und denke klar und eindeutig. Ich bin nicht so versessen auf mein Ziel. Ich habe dich wirklich gemocht. Ich habe sogar gedacht, ich hätte dich geliebt, bis ich herausgefunden hatte, dass du der Maulwurf warst und mich verraten hattest. Damals ist meine kleine Welt deswegen zusammengebrochen. Ich habe mir geschwört, dass ich mich rächen werde. Tja, und bald ist es soweit. Achja, das bringt mich direkt zu deiner zweiten Frage. Wieso bringe ich dich nicht hier direkt um? Ganz einfach. Weil ich dich leiden sehen möchte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich in den letzten Jahren gelitten habe. Welche Schmerzen ich ertragen musste. Physisch als auch psychisch." „Ja, ich muss wirklich mit dir Mitleid haben." „Und ich mit dir."

**Schließlich** kamen sie in Petschora an. Es war absolut kalt und der Schnee lag kniehoch. „Aussteigen", sagte Liang und befahl Valentina mit der Pistole nach draußen. Natasha stieg ebenfalls aus, sie hatte den Wagen gefahren. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie den heutigen Tag nicht überleben würde. Dean würde sie umbringen. „Na schön", sagte Liang. „Hier sind wir schon am Ende unserer kleinen Reise und ich muss mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken, bevor ich mich von dir verabschiede. Ich danke dir, dass ich jetzt das süße Gefühl der Rache spüren darf." Er zeigte mit seiner Pistole genau auf ihren Kopf.

**Valentina** stapfte weiter durch den Schnee und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Liang ihr angetan hatte.

**Sie lag am Boden** und er zeigte mit der Waffe auf sie. Für sie bedeutete das eine ausweglose Situation. Aber im Training hatte man sie ausgebildet, nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Dann gab er Natasha die Waffe und fing an, mit bloßen Händen auf sie einzuschlagen. Natürlich wehrte sich Valentina sofort. Er hörte auf und sagte: „Wenn du noch einen Anstand machst, dich zu wehren, wird Natasha eine Kugel in eines deiner Kugelgelenke deines Körpers schießen, hast du mich verstanden?" Sie nickte und nach den nächsten zehn Minuten lag sie wehrlos am Boden, durchnässt aufgrund des Schnees, blutig und mit unzähligen Kratzwunden. Liang lächelte. Er dachte nur an Gerechtigkeit und wie süß Rache denn sei. Er nahm Natasha die Pistole wieder ab, sie hatte die ganze Zeit über reglos neben ihm gestanden. Valentina konnte nicht ihre Gefühle erkennen, sie hatte in ihrem Gesicht keine Muskel geregt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie beide im Bett gelegen hatten. Aber dann musste sie daran denken, dass sie auch schon mit Männern und Frauen geschlafen hatte, um an Informationen zu kommen und sie danach töten musste. Für sie war das Töten eines Menschen kein gutes Gefühl, sie kontrollierte sehr gut den Adrenalinschub, den man bekam, kurz nachdem man jemanden umgebracht hatte, sie kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Natasha musste es anscheinend als ein sehr positives Gefühl aufnehmen. Liang zeigte mit der Waffe wieder auf Valentina. „Ich habe meine Männer auf die Polizei vorbereitet. Wir werden den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite haben. Im Nachhinein wird es danach aussehen, als hättest du sie alle an mich verraten. Ich werde mich verhaften lassen und ihnen erzählen, du hättest dich in mich verliebt." Er lachte bei dieser Vorstellung. „Sie werden mir glauben." „Wieso bist du da so sicher?" „Ich kenne dich, Valentina. Du bist eine sehr junge Dame, die es mit ihrem Enthusiasmus manchmal zu weit treibt. Auch im Bett." Er schaute lächelnd zu Natasha und wieder zurück zu ihr. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich beschwere mich nur gegen Ungerechtigkeit.", sagte sie. „Und weil ich den Chef des FBIs nicht mag", fügte sie hinzu. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. George Burton kann manchmal ein richtiger Arsch sein. Nichtsdestotrotz wird er dir glauben, du bist oft ziemlich aufmüpfig gewesen, er hat das toleriert, weil er wusste, dass er nie fair zu dir gewesen war. Er denkt, du wirst die Seiten gewechselt haben, um dich an ihm zu rächen. Apropos, du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du eine Schwester hast! Und sogar eine eineiige Zwillingsschwester. Ich hätte sie gerne einmal kennengelernt. Naja, es ist ja noch nicht zu spät. Ich werde dich nicht erschießen Valentina." „Da bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Oh, Valentina. Galgenhumor, eine außergewöhnlich und ziemlich bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft. Oh, noch eine Sache, bevor ich dich hier mitten in Russland sterben lasse und deine Leiche erst gefunden wird, wenn deine Knochen das einzige sind, was übrig geblieben ist. Das wird einen DAN-Test ziemlich schwierig machen, falls deine Leiche natürlich überhaupt jemals gefunden wird. Du hättest nicht mit mir schlafen sollen. Währenddessen hat Natasha in deiner Wohnung deinen Laptop manipuliert, sodass es so aussieht, als ob du mich wirklich lieben und alles für mich tun würdest." „Dafür hättest du nicht mit mir schlafen müssen. Du hättest dich auch einfach in meine Wohnung schleichen können und jederzeit Zugriff auf meinen Laptop gehabt." „Ich wollte nur schauen, wie du dich in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hast. Leider war ich bei unserem ersten Treffen erst dreizehn und wir waren beide noch unschuldig." „Du vielleicht", lachte Valentina. Sie war schon sehr schnell reif geworden und hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit bereits im Alter von zehn Jahren verloren, was natürlich gegen jegliche Gesetze gewesen war. Im Alter von elf hatte sie zum ersten Mal mit Dean geschlafen, er war bereits dreizehn gewesen, was immer noch ziemlich jung war. Er hatte sein erstes Mal mit ihr gehabt. Und natürlich hatten sie sich in dieser Hinsicht in den letzten fünf, sechs Jahren beträchtlich weiterentwickelt, denn das erste Mal Analsex, was für beide das erste Mal gewesen war, hatten sie gehabt, als Valentina schon dreizehn und Dean bereits fünfzehn gewesen waren.

**Liangs Blick** härtete sich, als er sie hörte. „Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls werde ich jetzt Abschied von dir nehmen und dir vorher noch sagen, dass du wirklich hervorragend im Bett bist. Wenn ich dich nicht sterben lassen wollte, hättest du bestimmt eine gute Chance auf ein zweites Mal bekommen." „Ich verzichte dankend", murmelte sie. Das nächste, was sie spürte war ein unheimlicher Schmerz in ihrer Oberkörper, er hatte sie links in Bauchgegend angeschossen, dieser Schuss war nicht tödlich, sofern er schnellstens behandelt wurde. Sie sackte zusammen und von ihrer knienden Position ausgehend lag sie nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. „Steh auf, Valentina, oder ich erschieße dich auf der Stelle!", rief Liang. „Zurück auf die Knie!" Sie tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde. „Goodbye, Valentina. Es war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. Wenn du nun in diese Richtung dort gehst, wirst du bestimmt irgendwann auf ein Dorf treffen. Aber ich bezweifel, dass du es jemals lebend aus Russland schaffst. Zur kleinen Sicherheit stelle ich dich noch als Verräterin dar und ich habe ein paar Männer, ich glaub elf oder zwölf, losgeschickt, sie werden in circa zwei Stunden hier sein, um dich umzubringen, sofern du dann nicht schon längst tot bist. Bye bye!" Er stieg zurück in den Wagen, Natasha setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Sie lächelte, denn Liang hatte nicht das Ortungsgerät in Valentinas Schuh erwähnt. So konnte sie von Liangs Männern bis auf zwanzig Meter geortet werden. Valentina sah, wie das Geländeauto sich von ihr entfernte.

**Valentina** war jetzt schon seit fast 48 Stunden unterwegs. Sie hatte in ihrer Ausbildung viel über Überlebenstechniken gelernt und war durch verschiedene Trainingseinheiten auf passende Situationen vorbereitet worden. Aber es gab nie eine richtige Vorbereitung auf die Situation, in der man sich gerade befand. Sie war seit über 55 Stunden wach. Sie war froh, ein wenig im Flugzeug geschlafen zu haben. Ein Körper braucht vier überlebenswichtige Dinge: Wasser, Essen, Trinken und Schlaf. Wasser hatte sie genug, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass man den Schnee damit bezeichnen konnte. Ohne Wasser überlebte man circa vier bis fünf Tage, danach trat der Tod durch Austrocknung ein. Ohne Sauerstoff starb man nach durchschnittlich fünf Minuten. Auf Essen konnte man circa 60 Tage verzichten, so wusste sie. Wachbleiben hingegen wurde bereits nach zehn bis 14 Tagen tödlich. Jeder normale Mensch brauchte Schlaf. Als Säugling brauchte man 16 Stunden, zwischen 14 und 18 Jahren ungefähr 8,5 Stunden und als älterer Mensch nur noch sechs Stunden Schlaf. Nach 24 Stunden Schlafentzug begann das Immunsystem seine Leistungsfähigkeit zu verringern und der natürliche Rhythmus der Produktion von Testosteron und Östrogen wurden empfindlich gestört. Dadurch verringerte sich die Lust auf Sex. Damals hatten sie im Kurs alle darüber gelacht. Damals, als sie das gelernt hatte, war sie noch Jungfrau gewesen. Nach 24 Stunden verdoppelte sich normalerweise die Reaktionszeit, man bekam das Gefühl, als würde die Realität schneller ablaufen, ohne eine Raumzeitkrümmung oder ohne den Vergleich zu einem Menschen der sich mit nahe Lichtgeschwindigkeit fortbewegte. Die Merkleistung verringerte sich um 40 Prozent und es kam zu Fehlern bei der Signalverarbeitung. Nach 36 Stunden war die Reaktionszeit bereits viermal langsamer, das Belohnungs- und Gefühlszentrum im Gehirn wurde stärker durchblutet. Man wurde zum Optimist ohne Bremsung durch das Kontrollzentrum. Geräusche wirkten lauter und Übelkeit trat auf. Nach 48 Stunden wurde die Sicht leicht verschwommen und die Symptome entsprachen denen, die man mit einem Blutalkoholwert von 1,5 Promille hatte. Muskeln und Gelenke sendeten Schmerzsignale an das Gehirn, man fühlte auch eine bleierne Schwere, zum Teil wegen der Erschöpfung, sondern auch, weil die Bauchspeicheldrüse weniger Insulin produzierte, der Effektzucker wurde in Fett statt in Energie umgewandelt. Außerdem kam es dann zu immer häufigeren Fehverarbeitungen von Informationen der Kälterezeptoren der Haut und das körpereigene Thermostat im Gehirn, der Nucleus parabrachialis, signalisierte: Es ist zu kalt. Die Folge davon war dann Zittern. Nach 72 Stunden begann der Realitäts- und Persönlichkeitsverlust, die Sicht wurde verschwommener und das Farbempfinden ging stark zurück. Es konnte zu Halluzinationen kommen, ruhende Gegenstände, die sich bewegten oder irreale Insekten, Stimmen konnte man hören und Gesichter sehen, die aus dem Nichts traten und wieder verschwanden. Der Mikroschlaf konnte einsetzen, dabei wurde die aktuelle Tätigkeit unterbrochen und man starrte häufig für bis zu sechs Sekunden in die Leere, merkte aber selbst nicht, dass man für eine kurze Zeit schlief. Man fühlte sich verfolgt. Zittern und Taubheitsgefühle bekam man ihn Armen und Beinen.

**Dagegen** wurde man bei den Geheimdiensten, aber auch zum Beispiel bei der amerikanischen Navy trainiert. Diese Effekte sollten heraus gezögert werden, da es sehr oft für Einsätze oder im Krieg als Soldat, wichtig war, ohne viel Schlaf auszukommen. Schlaf war eine wichtige Waffe. Bei der Ausbildung musste Valentina mit sehr wenig Schlaf auskommen. Aber sie war seit über 50 Stunden wach und es war nur natürlich, dass ihre Reaktionszeit langsamer als Normal war, besonders schwach wurde sie durch ihre Wunden. Sie hatte viel zu viel Blut verloren, aber es war ihre gelungen, die Blutung größtenteils zu stillen. Sie war ziemlich froh, dass sie zurzeit nicht ihre Tage hatte. Sie wusste, dass sich ihr Tag-Nacht-Zyklus von einer 25-Stunden Justierung, beeinflussen ließ. Ein menschlicher Körper hatte viele biologische Uhren, eine Hauptuhr und viele Nebenuhren, die die hormonellen und immunologischen Veränderungen regelten, die meisten dieser Zyklen dauerten 24 Stunden. Einige von ihnen dauerten aber auch nur wenige Sekunden wie das Augenblinzeln und Atmen, aber die Kreisläufe, wie die Fettspeicherung, waren zum Beispiel jahreszeitlich geregelt. Valentina stapfte weiter durch den eisigen Schnee, nicht wissend, dass fünf Männer ihr mit einem Abstand von 400 Metern in einem für das Gelände geeigneten und gut beheizten Wagen folgten. Weiter 400 Meter vor ihr waren sechs weitere Männer, die nur auf sie warteten.

**Das Telefon klingelte. **„Jetzt können wir die Matrix verlassen", flüsterte Theresa und Ari lächelte. Er drückte die Taste mit dem kleinen grünen Hörer darauf, der im Dunkeln leuchtete. „Hallo", sagte er. Auf Anweisung hin stellte er das Handy auf Lautsprecher.

**Valentina** hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie wusste nicht, dass es in Amerika gerade die Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag war und dass in Russland bereits Samstag war. Liang wartete auf sein Verhör und Natasha war bereits tot, wie Liang es sich erhofft hatte. Er wusste, dass man Valentinas Freund nicht unterschätzen durfte.

**Ari** drückte die kleiner Taste mit einem roten Abbild eines Hörers. Er lächelte und steckte das Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche, als Theresa eine SMS bekam. Sie klappte ihr Handy auf, las die Mitteilung und steckte ihr Handy wieder in ihre Tasche. „Wer war das?", fragte Ari. „Dean. Sie verhören bald Liang." Theresa hatte ihm von Valentinas Auftrag erzählt, denn sie wusste, dass er es nicht weitererzählen würde. „George Burton ist wieder im aktiven Dienst", fügte sie hinzu. Aber das war nicht die gesamte Nachricht gewesen. Den Auftrag, den sie erhalten hatte, verschwieg sie. Theresa log perfekt.

**Fünf Minuten** vorher, hatte Paul angefangen, diese SMS zu schreiben. Er stand mit Monica und Sharon vor dem Eingang des Parkhauses, auf dessen Dach gerade Ari den Hörer aufgelegt hatte. Die Agenten hatten das Gespräch mitgehört und mussten nun den Mord an Charles Burton verhindern. Paul hatte seiner Freundin geschrieben, was George ihnen und ihr aufgetragen hatte: Ari in das Hauptquartier des FBI in Washington DC zu bringen, am besten war lebendig, damit man ihn noch verhören konnte, doch bei zu viel Widerstand hatte das Komitee zu Georges Freude auch genehmigt, dass Ari auch direkt in der Autopsie landen durfte. Mit gezückten Waffen liefen die vier nun in das Parkhaus. Sharon nahm die Treppen und Monica und Paul liefen auf dem normalen Weg hoch, den auch ein Auto hochfahren würden. Auf dem Dach entsicherte Ari gerade das Gewehr und visierte das Ziel an. Er hatte den Finger am Abzug. „Ari?" „Ja?" Er sah wieder auf und Theresa küsste ihn. Er wandte sich wieder zum Gewehr und fixierte weiter das Ziel an.

**Charles Burton** schaute in die Ferne und beobachtete das ausgestorbene Industrie- und Gewerbegebiet.

**Paul** schaute aus einem der glasslosen, großen Fenster und sah Aris Motorrad gegenüber von dem Gebäude stehen.

**Ari** hörte ein Klicken. Er bewegte seinen Kopf vom Gewehr weg und richtete sich soweit auf, dass er nun kniend und im 90 Grad Winkel saß. Theresa hatte ihre Pistole auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Er schaute sie an, direkt in ihre schwarzen Augen. Sie war bildhübsch. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie.

**Der Schneesturm** hatte sich größtenteils gelegt. Es wehte noch immer ein eisiger Wind, aber die Sicht hatte sich verbessert. Der Wind war still und es war ziemlich ruhig. Für Valentina war es zu ruhig, irgendetwas kam ihr eigenartig vor. Sie fühlte, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Halluzinationen waren normal bei langem Schlafentzug, aber Valentina war gut trainiert und sie wusste, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. Sie war in einem Dorf angekommen, aber es schien schon sher lange verlassen zu sein. Überall waren zugeschneite Häuserruinen zu sehen, Leben gab es hier schon seit langem nicht mehr. Alles war von Schnee bedeckt und anscheinend war das kleine russische Dorf schon vor Jahrzehnten verlassen worden.

**Im Augenwinkel** nahm Valentina plötzlich einen Schatten war. Sie drehte sich um, entdeckte aber niemanden. Merkwürdig, dachte sie und blieb stehen. Sie wurde beobachtet. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie einen kleinen roten Punkt über die Schneedecke huschen. Instinktiv warf sie sich auf den Boden, kurz bevor sie einen lauten Knall hörte. Hier war eindeutig jemand und dieser jemand hatte gerade auf sie geschossen. Sie rollte sich zur Seite und rannte geduckt in eines der leerstehenden Häuser. Haus konnte man diese Ruine zwar nicht mehr nennen, aber es waren vier Wände und eine Decke vorhanden. Das Gebäude hatte zwei Stockwerke. Valentina ging durch die Tür, Fenster existierten nicht mehr. Hier war sie wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Sie schaute sich um, eine Treppe führte nach oben und es gab links und vor ihr rechts eine Tür. Sie nahm die Treppe und rannte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend nach oben, so schnell sie konnte. Sie blickte sich um. Sie stand in einem kleinen Flur mit vier angrenzenden Türen.

**Ein Mann mit Maschinengewehr** erschien in dem Flur, in welchem Valentina fünf Sekunden zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Hinter ihm tauchte ein zweiter Mann auf, ebenfalls mit einer ernst zu nehmenden Waffe in beiden Händen. Sie blickten sich an, der eine nickte dem anderen zu. Der erste Mann nahm die Tür zur linken, der andere wartete, damit das Mädchen nicht fliehen konnte, in welchem Zimmer auch immer sich die Kleine versteckte. Sie würden sie finden und vernichten. Er fragte sich, warum es Liang so wichtig war, dass sie sie fanden. Sie war win kleines schwaches Mädchen, welches verletzt seit zwei Tagen im Norden Russlands umherirrte. Sie würde Liang auf jeden Fall ihre Leiche bringen. Die Todesursache würde Erfrieren sein und im Extremfall eine Schussverletzung im Kopf. Er konnte gut zielen auf kurze Entfernung. Leider wusste er nicht, dass Valentina schon hundert Meter von ihm entfernt war und weiter weg rannte, sich duckend, sich umschauend und verängstigt. Valentina wusste nicht, was ihr eine Flucht bringen würde. Sie würde nur eine ausgangslose Situation hinauszögern. Aber irgendwie mussten die Männer hierhin gelangt sein, was hieß, dass sie vermutlich ein Auto besaßen. Valentina musste nur die Augen offen halten. Sie schlich in eines der Häuser und hoffte, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich konnte sie dort erst mal bleiben, denn die Männer bräuchten Wochen, um das gesamte Dorf nach ihr abzusuchen, vorausgesetzt, es waren nur so viele Männer, wie Liang ihr gesagt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass Liang hinterlistig war und ein verlogener Mistkerl.

**Dean** wusste das auch. Deswegen hatte er auch George Burtons direkten Befehl verweigert und würde bestimmt vom Dienst suspendiert und unehrenhaft entlassen werden. Aber das war ihm egal. Er war wütend und verliebt und genau das trieb ihn voran.

**Währenddessen kämpfte Valentina weiter** um ihr Leben. Sie hatte starke Schmerzen und lag keuchend auf dem gefrorenen Boden in einem der verlassenen Häuser. Zum Glück hatte Liang sie sich vollständig durchsucht und sie holte ihren Inhalator aus ihrer Hosentasche. Valentina hatte ihr Asthma auf Extremsituationen trainiert, sodass sie ihren Inhalator fast nie brauchte, aber dies hier war eine dieser extremen Stresssituationen. Asthma brach bei ihr nur in Stresssituationen und bei stark stickiger Luft, wie zum Beispiel bei Rauch auf, dennoch konnte sie bei Lagerfeuern sitzen, da diese an der frische Luft stattfanden. Aber sie konnte noch nicht einmal ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer genießen. Ihre Schmerzen waren ungeheuerlich und sie war ziemlich froh, dass sie zur Zeit nicht ihre Tage hatte.

**„Warum?",** fragte Ari. Er schaute in ihre tiefschwarzen Augen, konnte aber ihre Emotionen nicht erkennen. In dem Moment flog hinter ihr die Tür auf und Sharon trat mit erhobener Waffe aus der Tür des Treppenhauses. Sie richtete ihre Pistole ebenfalls auf Ari, als auch Paul und Monica aus dem Dunkeln heraustraten. Ari stellte sich hin.

**Valentina **wollte vor Schmerzen schreien, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Ein Mucks würde sie jetzt verraten. Sie konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren und die Sicht schien zu verschwimmen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden, denn in dieser Kälte würde sie leicht erfrieren. Wenn sie einschlief, würde sie vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen. Sie hörte Schritte. Jemand schien dieses Haus zu betreten. Mit der letzten Kraft kroch Valentina hinter den Schrank in der Ecke, würde jemand das Zimmer genauer durchsuchen, konnte man sie leicht entdecken. Sie wollte sich an die Wand anlehnen, sackte aber vorher zusammen.

**Ari seufzte.** Paul hielt seine entsicherte Waffe direkt auf seinen Kopf. Dann ging alles viel zu schnell für ihn und zwei Sekunden später hatte Ari Theresas Waffe in der Hand und hielt richtete sie mit der rechten Hand direkt auf Theresas Kopf, während er sie mit dem linken Arm festhielt. Paul konnte nicht schießen, denn Ari hielt seine Freundin als Schutzschild vor sich. Er war größer als sie, aber hielt die entsicherte Pistole nur zwei Zentimeter von ihrem Kopf entfernt. Ein solcher Schuss war zu 100 Prozent tödlich. Theresa bleib ruhig, Ari lächelte. „Was willst du?", schrie Paul. „Erst einmal möchte ich wissen, ob du Dean oder Paul bist." „Ich bin Paul, und?" „Du liebst sie, habe ich Recht?", Ari nickte zu Theresa und legte seinen Kopf an ihren, wobei er seinen Kopf eher über ihren legte, er überragte sie um einige Zentimeter. „Es wäre besser für ihr Leben, wenn du mir antworten würdest, Paul." „Ja, ich liebe sie und jetzt lass sie frei Ari!" „Du liebst ihn auch, oder?", flüsterte er Theresa ins Ohr. Sie nickte und Ari blickte wieder auf, immernoch lächelnd. „Wenn ich sie am Leben lassen soll, dann lasst mich bitte vorbei." Monica und Sharon machten Platz. Ari schob Theresa vorwärts und sie gingen rückwärts das Parkhaus hinuner, bis sie außerhalb der Sicht waren.

**Valentina** verfehlte die Wand und landete langsam auf dem Boden. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an, die vor ihren Augen verschwomm. Kurz bevor ihre Sicht sich verdunkelte, sah sie die Beine einer Person auf sich zukommen, die sich vor sie kniete. Dann wurde es schwarz.

**Außerhalb** der Sichtweite drehte sich Ari um und ging mit Theresa zügig das Parkhaus hinunter. Sie waren auf der zweiten Etage, als sich Theresa plötzlich umdrehte und ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlug. Jetzt standen sie sich unbewaffnet gegenüber und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. „Das hättest du auch schon vorhin machen können", meinte Ari. „Du hättest mich auch schon umbringen können", erwiderte sie. „Du hast die ganze Zeit über für den FBI gearbeitet?" Sie nickte. „Alles, was du mir erzählt hast, über dich, über alles, war gelogen?" „Nicht alles", sagte sie. „Was nicht?" Sie lächelte nur. Sie hörten Schritte, die drei Agenten waren ihnen gefolgt. „Verschwinde hier", zischte Theresa. Ari kam auf sie zu und es folgte ein viel zu langer Kuss.

**Paul** stoß die Tür der zweiten Etage auf und hörte Schüsse. Automatisch warf er sich auf den Boden. Er blickte auf und sah, wie Theresa auf Ari schoss, er versuchte zu fliehen. Paul rannte hinter ihm her, aber als er unten vor dem Parkhaus angekommen war, saß Ari bereits auf seinem Motorrad, den Helm in seinen Händen. Paul lief auf ihn zu. „Pass gut auf Theresa auf", sagte er. „Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Einzigartig." Er setzte seinen Helm auf und fuhr davon. Paul blieb sprachlos dort stehen, wo er war. Theresa stelle sich neben ihn. „Es ist vorbei", flüsterte sie ihm auf Deutsch zu und küsste ihn.

**Valentina** wachte vom Geräusch eines Motors auf. Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich um. Sie saß in einem Geländewagen und sie fuhren noch immer durch die verlassene Eiswüste Russlands. Das Auto hielt an. Valentina saß auf der Rückbank. Auf dem Fahrersitz drehte sich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu ihr um. Er lächelte und kletterte zu ihr nach hinten. „Hast du nooch starke Schmerzen", fragte Dean und sie nickte. „Ich bringe dich so schnell wie möglich zum nächsten Krankenhaus, aber du musst ruhig liegen bleiben, ja?" Sie nickte und legte sich wieder hin. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. „Jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig, dass wir dich versorgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir noch brauchen, aber eigentlich sollte innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Kilometer die nächste Stadt auftauchen. Schaffst du das noch?" Sie nickte und schloss ihre Augen. Er küsste sie auf ihre weichen, zarten Lippen.

**Als sie** wieder aufwachte war es weiß um sie herum. Sie richtete sich auf und erkannte die spärliche Einrichtung eines heruntergekommenen Krankenhauses, Dean beugte sich zu ihr. „Es ist alles okay", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?" „Liang hat dir zwar dein Handy abgenommen, aber nicht deinen Asthmaspray. Hast du schon vergessen, dass der auch einen GPS-Sender eingebaut hat?" Er lächelte. „Warum hast du mich gesucht?" „Ich habe Liang kein Wort geglaubt. Ich kenne dich doch."

**Eine Woche später** waren Dean und Valentina wieder in Amerika und nahmen wieder am FBI-Training teil. Für Theresa kehrte auch der normale Alltag wieder zurück und sie konnte endlich wieder mit Paul zusammen sein. Sie war endlich wieder glücklich. Leider hatte der FBI es nicht geschafft, Ari an der Ausreise aus den Vereinigten Staaten zu hindern. Durch zuverlässige Quellen hatten sie erst erfahren, dass er wieder in Israel war.

**Dort** kehrte Ari zu seiner Familie zurück und fing an, wieder für den Geheimdienst zu arbeiten, wie seine Halbschwester Mila und sein Vater Eli.

**Das hinderte** ihn aber nicht an einer erneuten Einreise in die USA, wo er sich an Gibson rächen wollte, während er einen Hamasanschlag vertuschen musste, da er aufgrund seines neuen Undercoverauftrags ein Mossadagent im Hamasdienst war. Trotz allem konnte er noch mit einem gefälschten französischen Ausweis zurück nach Israel. Jede Nacht dachte er noch an Theresa. Sie blieb für ihn immer die neunzehnjährige Theresa Riddle und er war wirklich erstaunt, als er herausfand, dass sie nur ein siebzehnjähriges junges Mädchen mit dem Namen Annika Palmer war, die im Leben einfach nur Pech gehabt hatte. Er konnte nur ahnen, wie viel Theresa ihn angelogen hatte und wann sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Bei den meisten Einsätzen basierte die Backgroundstory auf der Wirklichkeit. Er hoffte es. Er liebte sie.


	9. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Liang und seine Männer** wurden größtenteils verhaftet, trotzdem konnten noch einige Leute fliehen. Es ist bislang noch immer unklar, aus ie vielen Mitgliedern der wieder aufgebaute Drogenring bestand und wer Liangs Nachfolger sein wird. Liang schwörte sich, dass wenn er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, persönlich an Valentina Rache nehmen würde.

**Valentina, Theresa, Dean, Paul, Monica, Sharon und Diana **blieben vorerst auf dem Campus und gewöhnten sich wieder an ein einigermaßen normales Leben. Es wurde noch nicht auf dem Campus bekannt, dass Sharon und Diana zusammen waren, aber Monica hatte schließlich auch wieder eine Beziehung, wollte aber niemandem etwas darüber erzählen. Sie wusste noch nicht, ob es was Ernstes wurde.

**Ari** **Takar** kehrte in seiner Heimat Israel zurück, besuchte aber vorher noch Gibsons Team und wusste, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren würde.

**George Burton** arbeitete weiterhin als Direktor der Unterabteilung für FBI-Kooperationen mit anderen Secret Services.

**Charles Burton** war froh, dass die Sprengsätze nicht explodiert waren und dass kein Schaden angerichtet wurde. Theresa hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, doch er traf sie nie persönlich.

**Der Auftragsgeber von Ari und Theresa** wurde drei Wochen später vom MI5 in Großbritannien verhaftet. Gegen ihn wurde immer noch ermittelt und es kam zu einer Massenverhaftung, als er seine eigenen Leute verriet.

**Okay, also Teil 3 ist etwas länger und komplizerter und verwickelt mehrere Handlungen...eigentlich war Teil 3 in zwei Teilen geplant, mal sehen**

**es kommen Personen aus Teil 1 und 2 vor, die dort zum Teil nur einen kleinen Auftritt hatten...es wird noch etwas deutlicher in Teil 3, warum ich das M eingestuft habe...besonders diese eine Szene die ich mir da gerade vorstelle... ;)**


End file.
